If We Would Only Remember to Breathe
by Cuz I'm Nice Like That
Summary: Loving each other in secret   No media & No judgement.  Perfect Right? WRONG!  Secret Love Affairs leads to Deeper Secrets...like "I'm in Love with My assistant and...She got a job offer so I'm moving to the UK to be with her." SecretLoveAffairs  Disaster
1. Prolouge

The wind slowly knocked upon the nape of her neck as her footsteps lead her to the wall behind her. It's hard surface greeted the grief she felt, matching it exactly so the pain would lessen. The sting of hatred pushed against the her eyes, threatening to emerge in liquid form. All she could do was stare ahead at his lively eyes, the luster in hers gone and forgotten. She felt robbed of her own human experience...As if a thief had come in the night to destroy her...to steal her identity...A victim of identity theft...beyond the numbers and names but the core of who she was...was hers no longer. Her blue eyes failed to glisten as his did despite the moonlight behind them that struck deathly between their presence, the shadow casting on both their faces. As the rain heavied, her clothes stuck closer to her body, everything about her soaked. Black streaks of grey and sorrow ran down her face, leaving its trail from the natural happenings of the sky. Her heart thumped dimly in the chambers of her chest, the methodical movement gone. She couldn't even tell if she was breathing, for the pain she felt numbed her ability of subconciously knowing her status inside. So she stood there...A hollow threshold for hurt and pain...A made up version of herself..no longer recognizable...a victim of identity theft...Staring down the man that stole it all.

"I hate you..."

Her words pierced softly in the spoon of his ear, denting his insides. He sighed turning back to the hovering helicopter which waited patiently to take him away. He shook his head lightly, the guilt slowly eating away at his heart as he witnessed her utter collapse from inside out, just wanting to look away so that a memory couldn't be formed just to taunt him."You don't mean that..." He stepped closer to her, closing the small gap between them. His finger worked against the softness of her cheek, smudged by the weeping of the grey skies. Their eyes met intently, not daring to look away as his lips trembled, inching deathly close to hers. His perched mouth made contact with the soft cheek that he once caressed, now a hard brick wall used to block him. She ejected herself from his grasp, not allowing herself to go there with him.

"Don't tease me.." She spoke sternly, her voice a sharp impression of a weapon, as dead as it sounded.

"Daniel, honey we need to go..." Betty spoke up from the inside of the helicopter, her head peeking out to see them standing in front each other.

Daniel turned back to look at her, nodding in agreeance. "I'm coming..."

His attention returned to Wilhelmina who by then was already walking back to her town car. She looked back one last time, the sight of him enough to make her end her journey on Earth. "Have fun in the UK..." She wished sarcastically before heading off in her own direction to drive the winding streets of the city. Daniel stood in the wide open space, not knowing if he was making the right choice but also sure that there was no way in hell he could go back now.

**_NWJ_**_ Hmmm What the hell is going on? Review and you'll find out lol =D_


	2. What Have You Got To Hide?

_Okay so remember how Betty got that job in London and Daniel followed her….Well it's like that but with a past and instead of following her he just moved there with her. Enjoy -=D_

_**-NWJ**_

Just as quickly as he heard the click-clack of metal objects against the steel door, it was opened and shut tightly behind it's intruder. He watched as she slumped in like a snail, ignoring anything to distract her as her mind made a narrow trail to the bedroom with no other distractions in mind. His heart broke for her, never having seen her like this or even dared to imagine her as a shell of herself. So he followed her, intrigued by what had happened and what had transpired. She walked in her bedroom, oblivious to his presence behind her as proceeded to shed herself of the damp clothes she wore until nothing dawned her body but her undergarments. She stepped into the large space also acknowledged at the world's biggest bathroom, continuing to emptily rid herself of the clothes that stuck to her until she could just walk in the shower wearing nothing but hurt. The knob was turned and the liquid icebergs perched themselves on her skin, making no difference seeing how she was numb and cold already, like a corpse. On her way there she had decided to harden her image. _No More Nice Willie..._And this time she meant it…..The world would pay for even daring to bring a thought to mind about her being soft and Daniel Meade would rue the day he'd laid eyes on her.

"Wilhelmina Slater...Valentino...Rain? Have you lost the CoCo to your Chanel...Have you gone mad?"

The quirky assistant trailed off from behind the frame of the door as she just let the icy drops fall where it may. He had told her that she was better off...That he didn't deserve her...All the things girlfriends tell each other in those pathetic Chick flicks that she tries every year to have banned from theatres because she believes that it lowers the national IQ. He was trying to be supportive but he was too good for this...What she was about to do...He wasn't ready for it...She was about to turn Wilhelmina Evil 4.0 with no remorse or care in the world. Nobody...Absolutely Nobody treats Wilhelmina Slater like a replaceable mat that they wipe their feet on because they're too lazy to walk around the puddles when it rains. _Wilhelmina Slater does not play second fiddle to anyone...And she doesn't beg...FOR anyone_...Absolutely No one.

_**NWJ**_

Despite her mood, the cowering of employees scampering away in fear had always brought a smile to her face. But internally was this joy because on the outside her expression had to read Murderess...Serious and Intense with Bitch written all over her forehead. So as soon as she stepped foot in the conference room, a hush fell over the entire staff without a single word heard afterwards. Some trembled, others wept silently and some stood at the back of the room to avoid her stare. Wilhelmina Slater was in charge...And everybody knew it.

"Now before we start the day I demanded a meeting with all of you to set some ground rules for this company. I am not Daniel Meade nor do I intend to rule like Daniel Meade...Yes I said rule because from this point on I own you...From 7:30 until I say leave, your asses are mine. Speaking of time, yes instead of beginning work at 9, Everyone must attend work No later then 7:30 and No you will not be receiving extra compensation for the extra hours. If you have a problem with that. You're fired. If you show up at 7:31...You're fired...If you show up at 7:32...You're Fired. AMANDA!" She called out the small frail blonde from behind the crowd. The trembling receptionist stepped forward as the others seemed to disappear behind her and all she could see or fear were Wilhelmina's blue daggers sticking her in the chest and cackling while doing so. "What happens if you arrive at 7:33?"

Amanda looked around, her palms sweating as she rubbed them against each other as if to start a fire. "Yo-You're fired.."

"No...you die..." Willie spoke monotonously, an audible gasp heard from the crowd in which Amanda ran away in fear of her life. "Next on the agenda...Dress Code...This is a FASHION MAGAZINE...You do not show up to work wearing rags from a JC Penny's clearance rack and a Relaxer from the 99 cent store on a Monday morning and expect for me not to notice...Rachel..." She turned her head towards the young editor who then ran out behind Amanda. "If you cannot afford to buy fashionable clothing on the salary that I pay you then I suggest you learn how to eat Raman Noodles because if you fail to comply then you're..." She looked to Sheila who then sputtered as she looked around at the staring employees.

"Dead?" She asked shakily.

"Oh God No, You make me sound so morbid...If you do not comply you're fired..Any complaints, take them to Human Resources and I'll be sure to get your name when they call me and tell me who has been crying to them about working at Mode...People, this is not an amusement park...This is a job...we are not here to have fun and I am not here to watch you have fun...I am here to work you until you want to die and if you don't want to die by the end of the die, come see me and I'll be sure to change that for you. Welcome to the New Mode Magazine; Wilhelmina V. Slater Sole Editor-In-Chief..Meeting Adjourned."

Pushing and falling over each other, all of the employees managed to get away in a timely manner, not to mention those who were still crying. Marc waltzed up behind her, a smile on his face. "2.6 Seconds..A new record."

"Wilhelmina can I talk to you for a minute.." Claire approached the round conference table. taking a seat beside a standing Wilhelmina. She looked up from her papers and rolled her eyes, turning to look back at Marc who then stepped out of the room, his ear pressed up against the glass so that he could still hear.

"Yes Claire..."

"I think You're being a little too hard on the staff..."

"Well Claire this is my Magazine and that line of weeping people outside the Cafeteria is my staff so if I want them to kiss my ass they'd better pucker up because it is my prerogative..."

"Wilhelmina..Your'e slipping back into your old habits..."

"Old Habits die hard Claire.."

"But you were really changing...You were actually being nice.."

"It was a phase..."

"But-"

"And where the hell do you get off telling me how to run my magazine...How's Hot flash doing dear? Still just an insert?"

"I thought we had gotten to a place where we could talk to each other in a civilized manner..."

"Claire my hands are not wrapped around your neck nor is my foot up your ass...The way is see it, this is our most civilized conversation yet." She retorted ever so innocently. She and Claire had become Frenemies, well as Friendly as they could get...But when Daniel announced that he was seeing Betty...Then that they were engaged...Claire seemed so happy...like she was finally getting the daughter that she always wanted. _**Bitch**_

"You know what Wilhelmina, one day you are not going to have anybody...Your employees are going to quit and Mode is going to drown and Marc will eventually get tired of you and you will have no one because you don't know how to be a decent human being..."

Her fists clenched against the thick fabric of her black Valentino that met her knees and hugged her curves after dipping in a knotted V-neck. She felt a heat rising in her chest as if to explode but she had to simmer down. She couldn't let Claire see her sweat or know that she had struck a nerve.

"Claire...Dearest...Elderly, feeble minded Claire...I did have someone...Your son...We were sleeping together during our little stint as cordial acquaintances up until he decided I was too much for him and he had to settle for that of a lesser value.."

"You did not..."

"Okay...Don't believe me...You'll see when he leaves her because he screwed up..."

"Betty and Daniel are perfect together.."

"Betty and Daniel will be divorced before the church bell tolls because Daniel...can't commit and Betty...is Betty.."

"I don't believe a word you're saying.."

"You don't have to..Just go ask your manwhore or maybe even...Mrs. Manwhore to be..."

Claire stormed off angrily, leaving a smug face Willie and an awe struck Marc who just so happened to walk back into the room.

"Oh what does she know...She's always trying to tell people what to do...That's why her facelift is so messed up..." When he didn't here a sneer or snide comment from the other side he looked up at her to see her sniffling just a bit as she picked up her things. "Willie are you o-"

"I have to go..." She ran out like a bat out of hell as she tried to avoid the inevitable. Claire had actually hit home, striking much more then a nerve when she called out Willie's future. She had touched an actual fear that strung her by the neck everyday. It haunted her like a black cloud that would never go away, always hovering over her to be a reminder of the impending rain. She didn't want to be alone...She does get lonely...And just by someone being able to predict her exact fear in the future, scared the hell out of her because it put one piece of reality in that fear...one more piece of reality that she really _really _didn't want.

_**NWJ**_

Claire sat at her dining room table, the long mahogany of emptiness being something that she long detested. Just a symbol of a testament that she was in the sunset of her life and her children were gone...her husband was dead...And she was left to be the matriarch over a barren tree. No grandchildren..._Am I the lonely one...Was I speaking to myself..._Depressing isn't it? That's probably why she was sitting at her dining room table in front of a small glass of scotch, it's swishing dim color seeming _oh so needed _at that moment. Her spare finger loomed around the edge, only wishing to dip in and bring it's tip to her lips so that she could taste it's rough pleasure. And she was close...that is until the house phone rang and she was called away from her tempting betrayal of the sober life.

"Hello?"

_"Mom...It's Daniel..."_

"Hmmm..."

_"What's the Hmmm for...You don't say Hmmm When Alexis calls you from Paris..."_

"That is because when Alexis left she had a clean slate...You left a pile of crap behind you..."

_"Mom..please don't say that word...it's just...wrong...On too many levels to count..."_

"I don't see how you can live with yourself..'

_"What are you talking about?"_

"Wilhelmina said something about you and her today...And I did some digging..."

_"...Whatever she said-"_

"Lunches with Ana Wintour and Tom Ford every Friday and Tuesday..."

_"It was just what it sounds like...Just sex..."_

"Oh really?...You know I was going to be on your side until I realized what had happened.."

_"Enlighten me..."_

"Don't get smart with me Daniel...I am still your mother...Today...as mortified as I was to find out that you and Wilhelmina were shacking up.."

_"Shacking up?"_

"I realized that...You did love that woman..."

_"What?...No...It was just sex..."_

"Daniel...I know you...Just sex to you is like a midnight ride with Paul Revere...You loved her...You changed for her and She changed for you..."

_"Oh really? Then why am I marrying Betty..."_

"Because I told you to..."

_"Mom that's not true..."_

"Daniel I told you that I thought you like Betty and you realized how easier it would be to settle for her...How you wouldn't have to fight with the world over choosing her or fight with her because you chose her...You wanted the easy way out..."

_"That is not true..."_

"Daniel I know you...Your whole demeanor changed...from the day you started sleeping with her..."

_"How do you know when I started sleeping with her?"_

"I told you...I did some...research.."

_"Research? Okay well...whatever you 'Research' you did does not even matter. You are wrong because what me and Wilhelmina had was just lust..."_

"You're in denial..."

_"No mom I love Betty!..."_

"Will you be able to say that in 20 years..."

_"20 years?"_

"When you're married and have a house full of kids...And you realize that Betty was never the one..And you let the one you did love slip away...Will you still be able to say I love Betty with the same fervor and so called passion..."

_"Mom...I do not love Wilhelmina..."_

"Okay one...I don't believe you and Two...You didn't answer my question..."

_"I don't love her..."_

"You can say that all day long but Daniel...She loved you..."

_"She did not..."_

"I got 27 Letters of Transfer on my desk this morning alone..."

_"What?"_

"Wilhelmina is...She's...It's just bad...And it is all your fault..."

_"How is it my fault..."_

"You obviously broke her heart..."

_"Wilhelmina Slater does not have a heart.. She is incapable of love okay?...We did not have a relationship..We-"_

"I never said anything about a relationship..."

_"MOM! I don't love her!"_

"Daniel who are you trying to convince? Me or Yourself?"

_"Mom I have to go..."_

"Fine...I'll see you at the Retreat..."

_"Fine.."_

"I love you.."

_"...I..I love you too..."_

"Don't you mean Wilhelmina..."

_"MOM!"_

"Okay okay...I love you son and I only want the best for you..."

_"Then let me be happy with Betty.."_

"I'll let you happy..When you're with the right person and as much as it pains me to say this...I don't think it's Betty..."

_"Mom Since when have you liked Wilhelmina?"_

"I don't...That woman makes me want to dig an early grave for myself but Meade Publications is your father's legacy...And Wilhelmina owns 50%...You're not here and she is making Mode a nightmare...For the company's sake...You need to make this right with her.."

_"But Mom I didn't do anything wrong..."_

"You hit it and quit it Daniel! Multiple times!"

_"Okay Mom...Again..Disturbing and we did not hit it and quit it...We...tried..."_

"I thought you said there was no relationship.."

_"Mom...I have to go meet with the wedding planner.."_

"I don't know why you would move out there in the first place.."

_"Mom it is where my fiancée lives..."_

"You know Daniel as much as I don't like Wilhelmina...It still pains me to see you becoming more like your father in the worst way...Not the business man...or the family man...But the man who lied to himself everyday..."

_"Mom...please don't do this...Betty...Betty loves me for me...She's not ashamed of me...She doesn't want to change me..."_

"And Wilhelmina didn't love you for you...She was ashamed of you and she wanted to change you?"

_"Why are you being like this...You hate Wilhelmina...Why would you want me to be with someone you hate.."_

"Because I want you to be happy and with Betty you'll never get there.."

_"If you really wanted me to be happy, you'd let me live my life the way I want..."_

"I can't do that Daniel...Not when you're making so many mistakes.."

_"I'm not a kid anymore Mom...My mistakes are mine to fix...Not yours..."_

"Daniel..."

_"Goodbye Mom..."_

"You mean talk to you later...This isn't goodbye.."

_"It is if you can't support my decision..."_

"Daniel I am your mother..."

_"And I am your son...Please Mom...Just...Just be there for me..Be a shoulder to lean on...like a friend..."_

"I can't...not when there's such an obvious gap that I left in being your mother..."

_"Mom...I have to go..."_

"Bye son...Tell Betty I said hello..."

_"I will..."_

And so it was ended and an exasperated Claire hung up and staring at a glass of Scotch just wondering what her son was hiding as a confused Daniel turned off his Blackberry to avoid a call back session. He turned around to see Betty standing in front of him, her hands moving to fix his tie. He held his hand up and moved away, turning to pick up his keys from the bed. She looked at him awkwardly, taking a step back to look at his attitude.

"Daniel...Is there a problem.."

He shook his head. "Nope...Everything's fine...we're going to be late...let's go..." He headed towards the door and she pulled him back, her small hands holding onto his biceps, the thumping of his chest pounding against this wrists as her fingers traveled from there on up. She pecked him lightly on the lips and he smiled beneath the soft embrace of her lips, pulling back slowly.

"Papi wants to have dinner with us..."

"Is he coming here?"

"No..he wants us to stop in New York before we go on the Editor's Retreat..."

"Why don't they all just come up...I know they'd love it here..."

"Because it's more convenient this way...Plus you've met my father and you know he doesn't bite..." She smiled and he nodded emptily, knowing that Ignacio Suarez was not the New Yorker he was worried about seeing.

_**NWJ**_

Wilhelmina sat in her office, the swivel chair that she had grown accustomed to, turned towards the glass. She leaned back against the plush cushions, her fingers tapping against each other as she looked down upon the anything but barren streets of the city. Lights and Action everywhere with every person from the babies to the bums wearing a mask of intent on their face as they shuffled through the sidewalks and busy people. Usually the little people, usually the less fortunate, or the needy as she called them, but not that night. That night she felt small, she felt a little less than fortunate and maybe even a little needy. _Nah...Never Wilhelmina Slater...She is contempt with the three people she calls family; Me, Myself and I..._Others often forget that as strong and domineering she appeared...She was also human...indestructible but still...human...And sometimes there was that one experience that made those who seemed like giants have that one moment to feel ever so small. With all the success she could have dreamed of and anything she could have wanted..It still felt like nothing...Especially when you come home and no one is there to say _How was your day?_ Or even just to give a damn...So she stayed at the office until Marc became too annoying to bare or she finally felt sleep beginning to wear on her.

"Willie...Are you ready yet?" Marc asked as he yawned from the doorway, his eyes tired and body ready for some much needed slumber.

"Nope.." She replied, continuing to look down the window.

He nodded and turned around, beginning to make an exit but recoiled instead, taking a bright idea and running with it as he walked back into the office and sat down.

"Willie...what happened?"

"What are you talking about?" She questioned, back still turned.

"Between you and..."

"Daniel..."

"Yeah...him..."

"Marc it's okay...You can say his name...You may not live afterwards but you can say his name..."

"Wilhelmina I'm serious..."

"I can tell..."

"I...I care...about you..."

"Marc you know that I am not the-"

"Feeling-Shmeeling type...I know...But I..just want to know what happened between you two.."

"You want to know?"

"Yes..."

"It doesn't leave this office Marc...Nothing I say to you leaves this office or I will have to go home and sleep on a threat just to think of one to give to you..."

"I understand..."

"Good..."

"So..."

"So...It was during the blackout and Daniel and I got stuck in the elevator...He kissed me and I punched him..."

"You punched him..."

"Yes...So hard he actually had blood..."

_"You..have some blood.." She grimace, pointing towards his crimson stained nose as she extended a Kleenex in his direction. He took it hastily and she placed the plastic packet back in her purse, rolling her eyes. "I would offer to dab it for you but I'm afraid you might try to lick my fingers.."_

_"Okay Wilhelmina I get it...There is no...sexual tension between us.." She was silent. her gaze occasionally slipping in his direction.."Right..."_

_"I don't know Daniel!" She exclaimed, huffing into her corner.._

_"What do you mean, you don't know..You punched me..."_

_"Because you caught me off guard.."_

_"So if you had been notified that I was going to kiss you...You wouldn't have punched me..."_

_"Exactly...I mean No..No I-"_

_"I cannot believe it...Wilhelmina Slater has the hots for me..."_

_"I do not have the hots for you...you are a boy with a beard...Perhaps if you let your hair grow out you could imitate baby Jesus..."_

_"Yeah...Insult me to keep from Jumping on me..."_

_"With my fists..."_

_"Or your lips..."_

_"Oh you are so full of it.."_

_"Full of what...?" He asked, inching closer._

_"Full of it..."_

_"Oh come on you can't be that Prim and Proper...Say it..."_

_"I will not..."_

_"Wilhelmina you know you want to.."_

_"I most certainly do not..."_

_"Oh come on..." He leaned closer until his nose nearly touched hers, their breath mixing. "Now I'm in your face...What are you going to do..Hit me? Too late.."_

_"Daniel Meade you are full of-" He stopped her immediately, his lips crashing onto hers yet this time she didn't resist and he didn't resist. After a couple moans and deep breaths they pulled apart in shock yet still in each other's face. "Holy shit..."_

"I can't believe you actually said it..." Marc gasped, leaning back into the chair as if it were so scandalous.

"Is that really the only thing that surprises you from that little spiel?"

"Well I can understand the sexual tension...I mean why else would you two act like that towards each other except for pure hatred but...Did you sleep with him that night?"

"Let's just say...Engineering was not to blame for the Elevator still not working after the power came back on.."

"Wilhelmina Slater!...In an elevator.."

"Dude Cruise..."

"On second thought it's not that uncommon..."

"I have to admit...It was fun...while it lasted..."

"Well when did it..end..."

"It didn't just end...We went from midnight calls to Lunch runoffs to him coming to my house..."

"I didn't know you had that much energy..."

"I don't...We would talk..."

"About what?"

"Just things..."

"What things?"

_"Haute Couture is the fabric of life! It makes the world go 'round!"_

_"Willie, you would not choose Haute Couture over saving your father out of a Lion's Den.."_

_"He is a politician...He can get himself out of anything..."_

_"Willie..."_

_"Okay...Claire and the Super bowl..."_

_"Why must you be so cruel..."_

_"You and your friends, huddled around an old blue collar couch with your grunting and sweaty jerseys as you cheer for a guy with an over-sized helmet and misshapen ball because he crossed a white line..."_

_"How dare you...Football is sacred..."_

_"It's stupid..."_

_"So is...Chanel.."_

_She jumped from her seat and pinned him down on the couch, holding him against the cushion, "Take it back!"_

_"Never..." He spinned around and punned her back where he used to be under much protest._

_"Can't take what you dish out Ms. Slater?"_

_"Daniel Meade if you do not let me off of this couch I swear I will call Derek Jeter, whom I have on speed dial, and tell him about your drop the soap incident at the jail house..." He released her and plopped back onto the cushion next to her as she got up chuckling. _

_"That's not right...You don't even play fair..."_

"You have Derek Jeter on Speedial?"

"I'm Wilhelmina Slater...I have everyone who is anyone on Speedial..."

"It seems like you two had fun together..."

"We did...We certainly did..."

"But if you two were so _chummy _than why did..."

"Daniel cross the border to Queens?"

"Yeah..."

"As much fun that we had...There was double the fighting and arguing and constant bickering over the smallest things..."

"Why?"

"Daniel was so sensitive...over the smallest thing I said in the press..."

_"You called me the Pasty boy who is just there for the eye candy!"_

_"It was for Publicity..It was for the magazine..."_

_"No it was for you, to make yourself look good..."_

_"And if it was? I do not recall you complaining last month when the sales went through the roof..."_

_"Last month you weren't being a..."_

_"A what?"_

_"Nothing..."_

_"Come on Daniel...Say what you have to say...Stop imitating a man and be a man..."_

_"I am a man!"_

_"Daniel darling, even I dominate in the bedroom so what are you talking about..."_

_"See...you're a bitch..."_

_"And damn good at it...Anything else..."_

_"Ugh...I'm going to my place..."_

_"Go ahead...And tell Suzuki I said hi if he stops by.."_

"That was kind of cold Willie..."

"Well he pissed me off..."

"But still...You didn't have to-"

"Marc...Whose side are you on here?"

"Your's of course...I'm just saying..."

"Saying what?"

"Nothing...Just...Nothing..Go on..."

"Fine...As I was saying...There was a lot of fighting between us...After that night he stopped coming over for about two months.."

"And he never said anything about it..."

"Not for two months straight...He blew it way out of proportion..."

"He was embarrassed...I remember Suzuki calling him the new Slater Lap-Dog..."

"I didn't intend to cause public humiliation..it just happened..."

"And you two didn't speak..."

"Or sleep together or anything for that matter for 2 months...just business.."

"Then..."

"Then one night he came to my door and told me that he was seeing Betty.."

"Why did he do that?"

"I'm guessing to say that he couldn't..._come over _anymore.."

"And then..."

"And then 3 months later he announced to the world that he was moving to the UK with his new fiancée.."

"And you two didn't do anything at all over the course of 5 months..."

"Exactly..."

"Just Business?"

"Yes..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Marc, why are you questioning me like some common criminal..."

"I don't know I just find it kind of strange that Daniel would do that...When things get bad he ..Just suddenly starts seeing Betty, gets engaged and moves away.."

"Well some people are like that Marc..."

"Willie..."

"Marc! We slept together, We fought, He left, He dates, He gets engaged, He moves..."

"And..."

"And here we are..."

"Fine...okay...okay...I-I believe you...Are you ready to go?"

"I'll be downstairs in a minute..." She retorted, her chair never having moved from the direction of the window...Probably because if it had he would have seen the pained face of his boss, the sorrow it carried and just how much of the story she left out.


	3. Heartless

_In the night, I hear them talk the coldest story ever told_

_Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul_

_To a woman so heartless _

"Hello this is the new Mode Magazine, Please Hold...Hello this is the new Mode Magazine, Please Hold...Hello this is the new Mode Magazine, Please Hold...Hello this is the new Mode Magazine, Please Hold...Hello this is the new Mode Magazine, Please Hold...Hello this is the new Mode Magazine, Please Hold...Hel-"

"Mandy..." Marc sang as he jumped up on the orange doughnut. "Are you actually...working?"

"It's horrible Marc...I didn't know this job was so hard..." She whined, holding up her finger as she repeated the same phrase to each respective caller. Something that had become a habit ever since Daniel's abrupt departure and Wilhelmina's rapid decline down the evil swirl. The no-nonsense bitch was back and everybody knew it and nobody dared to cross her path, in fear that they may walk away in lack of fingers. Every interview and every picture showed that she was indeed back to her old ways and had no intention of slowing down in her Endeavour to now dominate the Publishing world. Within weeks the fashion realm had lost it with her weight loss and hair growth, declaring that she had found the fountain of youth and was looking better then ever. And Marc watched this transformation, taking in all of the world's comments and positive reviews. All of the world that didn't know her nor her warning signs. An increase in the evil department was never a good sign from Any Slater. Weight loss? Are you kidding me? Working out is a norm for Wilhelmina Slater but 4 times a day 7 days a week, 90 minutes a day was never her MO. And hair growth? That means she's changing her appearance in preparation for battle...Something is about to go down...Something bad.

"Willie..." Marc slipped passed the glass door as it glided back and forth automatically. A thick substance filled the air, clouding his view as it emerged from the private glass walled area in the back. Walking towards it, anxiety filled him with the anticipation of yelling, screaming and cursing for interrupting her morning rituals but seeing how all of the employees were to afraid to dare join her in the steam room, they should be okay. "Willie..." With the second call of her name she had sped up on the treadmill, her feet furiously moving on the retracting machine. He stood in front of her, trying to smile as she jogged in front of him, decked out in Chanel work out gear and a tight ponytail. "Willie..."

"Are you going to talk or are you just going to stare at me and repeat my name like you have some sort of mental infraction?" Her voice spoke numbly, a hint of chill escaping as her words came so easily in such a nasty tone.

"I just wanted to let you know that you have a meeting in 45 minutes..." He had become accustom to her ways and decided to let it roll off of his back, taking it only as experience and growing a skin for future bosses.

"Is that all?" She asked, not really caring as she sped up once again in an attempt to seem distracted.

He nodded and proceeded to make his way out of the steam filled room yet stopped against better judgment, turning back to look at her as she worked out with such a vigor that he had yet to see from her. _God, I am the world's dumbest man... _"Willie?"

"WHAT?" She snapped, stopping her work out to look at him angrily, eyes bucked wildly as she switched her attention over from her focal point to that of his small features. He jumped back in fear, her reaction being a little bit more than he expected.

"Are you okay?" He mumbled, stepping back in case she threw something his way, in which case wouldn't be the first time.

"Yes!" She answered, nodded as her arms flailed by her side in irritation. Her glance landed back on the screen of the treadmill as she began to go even faster, trying to take her mind off of the impending eyes on her back.

"But..." He walked back to where he stood before, right in front of her so that she had no choice to see him. "It's just that...You have lost...a considerable amount of weight..."

"Are you trying to say that I was fat?"

"No. No. No...I just...You went back down to a 4..."

"And?"

"And...You were an 8-"

"NO, I WAS NOT...I was a 7.9...There's a difference..."

"There is?"

"Yes, it's called a paycheck and the unemployment line; Pick one..."

"Willie I just-"

"You just what? Care?"

"...Yes..."

"Fine...You care so much...Daniel sent me an email..."

He leaned closer, his hands now resting on the useless handlebars. "Pasty face did what?"

"He said that he wants to talk to me about something important...very...very...important."

"Do you think that he wants to..."

"To dip his foot in the Lake of La Slater? I don't know but tomorrow when we go on the retreat he'll see how warm the water is..."

A small gag lodged in his throat as he thought about the two bustling around in bed together, not one of his favorite smutty thoughts. "I..Uh...yeah...really warm..." He escaped quickly to avoid any more impure thoughts that roam the realm of heterosexuality. She smirked, knowing that would do the trick to get him out of her face.. No one ever dared to bother her during a work out besides him and _him. _Ballsy men I suppose.

_"Who goes there?" She pointed the twist top bottle at the glass door, snatching a headphone from her ear. _

_Daniel entered the secluded steam area with his arms up, chuckling when he saw her expresssion."Okay really? Who goes there?"_

_"Shut up..." She rolled her eyes as she continued her jog, trying her best to ignore him._

_"Were you just about to spray me with Gatorade as a way of protection?"_

_"No.."_

_"Wilhelmina..."_

_"It wasn't Gatorade it was Vodka..."_

_"You drink Vodka when you work out?"_

_"It's the only way that I can concentrate now will you please get out, your beard is making me have the sudden urge to repent."_

_He stroked the brown face Maine, trying to let her hurtful comparison of him to Jesus Christ wash off his back but to no avail. "Are you still mad about this morning?"_

_"Dogs get mad, People get angry.."_

_"Are you angry?"_

_"No...I'm pissed..."_

_"Which is worse...I told you that I'd get you-"_

_"You can't get me anything...Christian Louboutin had those specially made for me...They are one of a kind.."_

_"They're like feet stilts..."_

_"And you got grape juice all over them Mr. I just need a sip..."_

_"Willie it was an accident..."_

_"Who drinks hot liquids or grape juice in a moving car in New York? No One! Do you know why? Potholes, Speed bumps and dumb Pedestrians..."_

_"So you blame the City of NYC?"_

_"No I blame Welch's for selling their product to such a dumbass..."_

_"I guess someone doesn't deserve what I got them..."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Nope...You were being mean..."_

_She rolled her eyes and squirted the Vodka bottle at him, the liquid running straight for his eye. "Ahhh Willie that stings!" He screeched, dropping what he had behind hid back. She pressed Stop on the treadmill and walked slowly up to him, the black water bottle dangling on the edge of her lips as the liquid seeped in her parted mouth. She reached behind him and picked up the bag, a smirk on her face._

_"Hmmmm...Chanel..."_

_He held his eye with his right hand as he sat in the corner, watching her open the box. "One of a kind 100 year anniversary never-before-scene Signed by Coco herself-"_

_"Enough with the dramatics-"_

_"Diamond Studded Pumps...6-Inches."_

_Her eyes darted back at him and despite her emotionless expression, he could tell she was doing back flips in her mind, bouncing back in forth in happiness over something he had taken the time to get her. She smirked and leaned against him as he stood, her kiss feeling cool against his lips._

_"I told you that I'm easy to please..."_

_"Did I mention the burning sensation in my Cornea?"_

_"Oh please you know it turns you on..."_

_"Yeah but still...How am I going to fully be satisfied if I can't SEE YOU?"_

_"Well Mr. Meade..." She toyed with his tie, teasing him a bit. "I guess you'll just have to dig up that little imagination of yours..."_

Wilhelmina picked up her black water bottle, squirting the savory liquid in her mouth before casting it to the side and jumping back on the treadmill, shaking off the incessant memory that she tried her best to rid herself of. Only it wasn't like a scared employee or an old pair of stilettos that she had...This _thing _that she refused to refer to as a memory because a memory was that of something that you wished to stay in your files of thoughts. But not this...This brought up a feeling that she had long exiled from her body and made extinct from her life...Until...she met..

_Him_

OoOoO

_How could you be so heartless _

_Oh, how could you be so heartless?_

OoOoO

"What about this one?" Betty held the grey, jersey like dress up to her, twirling to get the 360 effect. She looked for his reaction, yet got nothing from the blank expression that she drew from his grimace. "Daniel...Daniel...Daniel...Oh my God Daniel, Wilhelmina's coming..."

He jumped to his feet immediately, peering around corners until his mind clicked to turn around and see Betty's lifted brow. "I-I'm sorry babe...I just..."

"Your assistant tells me that you've been distracted lately...Anything you need to tell me?"

"No...I'm just a little apprehensive about our trip to New York..."

"Well if going straight to Italy will keep you leveled than we'll cancel our detours..."

"I know you really wanted to see your family...You can go if you want..."

"No...I...I'll stay with you..." By the look in her eyes, he could see the tinge of disappointment that she was trying horribly to conceal

"You sure?" He stood on his feet, feeling a little guilty. "You can go if you want to..."

"Daniel...Have you talked to Wilhelmina recently?"

He stepped back, a little taken back by her abrupt question. Wilhelmina wasn't even part of the conversation but here she is wanting to know if he had talked to her recently..."No...why?" He asked suspiciously.."

"I don't know...You just seem really concerned with her recent press..."

"Well she's bringing Mode good business...And Meade which is still partly mine..."

"Speaking of that...Have you asked her-"

"I shot her an email..."

"Good...Well now are you ready to help me pick out an outfit?"

"Shoot..."

She held up the grey, jersey knit dress once again and he turned up his nose, thinking that it clung to her too much. She picked up a red boat neck and he shook his head, knowing it reminded him to much of a certain someone. She held up a blue dress that covered her arms, shoulders and legs down to her knees, it's skirt pleated similarly to that of an elderly person. His thumb went up and she loomed at him awkwardly, double backing at the dress herself just to make sure that he was serious...

"What? I like it..."

"Daniel...It looks like I should be on a syrup bottle..."

He rose a brow, looking over the unflattering outfit. He knew that it was ugly and loose with no real coordination at all with Betty's personality or style...but if it covered her up and wasn't tight then it didn't remind him of her...The same person that he recently could not get out of his head.

OoOoO

_How could you be so cold as the winter wind when it breeze_

_Just remember that you talking to me_

_You need to watch the way you talking to me_

_I mean after all the things that we been through_

_I mean after all the things we got into_

OoOoO

Days had passed and before they knew it, the annual retreat had made it's turn around the corner with it's familiarity in grunts and snores from those who didn't want to attend. Though this year was different...a lot different. Editor's of Meade publications had traveled from all over the world to make their way to Italy, a common ground for most of them, some even say the most romantic place on Earth. It's natural beauty always highlighted in the newly added Mode: Little Italy edition, run by a native Italian himself. Daniel and Betty jumped on their plane from the UK, Claire and Wilhelmina, Marc and Amanda got on the Meade private Jet while the rest of Mode rode Coach on Jet Blue. All of them, or at least some of them, were excited about the change for the trip especially since this time they got to travel abroad. But that would all change soon enough..._Soon Enough_

"Marc!" Wilhelmina screeched as she pranced across the Italian marble floor, the mouths of every man dropping in her presence as she passed them. Every bounce of her hair said _'You can't have me' _while each sway of the hips said _'But you wish you could'. _Her dress seemed painted on, the red ruched material fitting her like a glove while boosting up her chest to a place that would make a blind man see.

Marc spun around to see his boss, holding his jaw a bit as well. "Damn..."

"What?" She asked before stopping in front of him to put on her white jacket, blazer like though it reached her thigh and stopped, the collars pointed with a scarlet tip.

"Was it too hot?" He questioned, in reference to her outfit as she modified it.

"This is Italy Marc...I just...had a moment.."

"A moment, Willie you had every man fawning over you...Even me...and I don't even sway that way..."

"Well I guess that means that I still got it..."

"Wilhelmina!" Claire called her over, flagging Willie down from the other side of the hotel lobby.

She rolled her eyes and turned to Marc, his eyes still looking over her in awe that she would dare step out in such a flaming outfit. "Marc...I need your gay head in the game...This is a big retreat...Not only are we here to conquer but we are here to destroy..."

"Willie, are we trying to push Pasty out again?"

"Not exactly...I want you to..."

OoOoO

_ I know there are some things that you ain't told me_

_ I did some things but that's the old me_

_And now you wanna get me back and you going to show me_

_So you walk around like you don't know me_

_You got a new friend, well I got homies_

_But in the end it's still so lonely_

OoOoO

Wilhelmina lead the bellhop to her room, the card they gave her gliding through the port slide. He opened the door for her and she walked through, looking over the freshly polished and antiquely bought furniture that attempted to stir up a bit of history. She dismissed him without a tip and took off the white jacket once again to reveal her concealed outfit. "Dammit..." The imbecile bellhop had forgotten to close the door, probably because of her stinginess. She got up to do it herself yet was halted by a familiar laugh and tone...That stupid, cheerful, good-hearted tone that she had grown to detest over the four years that she was subject to working with her. Then that cocky laugh, that laugh that she only heard when he was trying to impress someone. They were here...And they were staying on the same floor...The exact same floor. Pending the trip, she could have cared less but now to see them...together, arm and arm like Jack and Jill_ Whom I wish would just fall down the goddamn hill! _Her heart began pounding, palms sweating, temper boiling, as if the sight of them had just ignited some sort of boiling emotion that had concealed itself to be revealed at that exact moment... that exact blasted moment.

"Marc?" Her eyes widened immediately upon hearing the colorful expression of her assistants name. _Damn. _She thought, not wanting him to tell them that-

"Yeah this is Wilhelmina's floor."

She could have screamed, like literally tore her voice box over this. Their conversation continued coldly with little said from the cocky laugh as Marc and Betty caught up casually. Soon she heard the footsteps of who she thought was Marc so she just opened her door.

"Why in the hell would you tell them that I am on this flo-" Her words ran back down her throat as she stepped out from behind the door, taking in the presence of who was really in front of her. It wasn't her assistant...It was him...

Daniel's eyes widened dramatically, the stun of her face being enough to let him know the thoughts that roamed her brain. The minute he saw her, the red, skintight dress, her physique, just everything...He almost jumped on her. He had suddenly forgotten that he was engaged to Betty and his eyes roamed her body endlessly, his trance only being broken her hand struck his face fiercely. His eyes looked up at hers, the fire burning behind them as a sudden madness ran through her while all she wanted to do was claw his eyes out with her bare hands yet he wanted to jump her bones.

"What do you want?" Her snarl came out even nastier then she had intended. It was like her heart had taken over for her, making up for the hurt he caused, yet her head wanted to toy with his obvious obsession with her body but her heart was telling her to slap him again and again and again for even daring to inflict such a hurt on her without remorse.

"I see you haven't changed one bit." His hand caressed the red mark on his cheek, the yearn for her dying down as her eyes bore into his head.

"What the fuck do you want?" Slow and menacing, she spoke as if he had murdered her mom, killed her cat and stole her favorite pair of Jimmy Choose. Her foot tapped on the ground, fighting the urge to lunge at the seat of his pants with a butcher knife.

"We shouldn't do this here.." He pushed passed her forcefully and moved into her room, sitting on her bed as she stood with the door still open.

"Get out."

"No."

"I said get out you lying bastard!"

He sprung to his feet, eyebrows scrunched as he advanced towards her and shut the door. "Do you really want to talk about liars Wilhelmina!" He lifted a brow and she huffed, her arms extending as she pushed him back, his body landing on the wall beside him.

He winced, her strength not the only thing that she had changed. His hand reached in the lapel of his jacket and pulled out a packet of documents and a ball point pen. Pushing himself up, he stormed towards her, jerking his arm to face him. "Sign it..."He pressed the documents against her chest and she snatched them out of his hands.

"What the hell is this?" She opened up the documents and scanned over them.

"When Betty and I get married, I want her to have shares in Meade..."

Wilhelmina scoffed, folding the papers back up. "Well in that case, I hope this is an invitation to the wedding and not what I think it is..."

"We should all have equal shares..."

"Hell no! I'm not marrying the Latina ball of color, you are! I don't have give up a damn thing."

"Wilhelmina...This is my company."

"No Daniel, it's half of your company..."

"Don't make me push you out Wilhelmina...You have no claim, you're not even related...When I marry Betty...she will own a third and you will earn a third and I will earn a third."

"No Daniel...you two will own a fourth each and I will still own a half because I refuse to give up what I worked so hard to get for your Taco Bell Bride." She ripped up the documents and threw them at his face, dropping the pen on the floor as she stormed off to the bathroom, Daniel following closely behind her. He busted in, the door swinging open as Wilhelmina backed up against the wall. He cornered her, not knowing if he was feeling anger, or turned on. She breathed heavily against the door, not knowing whether to stab him with her eye liner pencil or pull him closer.

"I hate you." He spoke breathlessly, the gap between them quickly closing.

"I hate you more."

"I despise you."

"I wish you a slow and painful death."

"Ditto."

"Bastard."

"Bitch." He shook his head as his lips crashed onto hers and she dropped all that was in her grasp. Her arms wrapped immediately around his neck, pulling him to her as she moaned, his hands grasping at her thighs, pushing her to the counter top. He tugged at the hem of her mini, as her hands moved to work at the buttons on his shirt. Then suddenly he stopped, pulling away, his arms up in surrrenderance. "I can't...I can't do this to Betty."

"Fuck Betty!" Wilhelmina exclaimed, jumping from the countertop.

"What? Like you fucked me?" He yelled, arms flailing in anger.

"Don't even go there Meade..."

"Why not? It is the reason why Betty's wearing your ring..." His mind went haywire at that moment, wondering why in the hell he just said that. Immediately her eyes darkened, the balls of her fists clenching as she lunged in his direction.

"Get out! Get the hell out!" Her fists pounded on him repeatedly as he ran from her wrath that she inflicted upon him. She slammed the door behind him, her flesh numb from words that she did not want to hear. Words that he should not have said to her at that moment because now...Now she was more than angry...She was down right pissed.

OoOoO

_How could you be so Dr. Evil?_

_You bringing out a side of me that I don't know_

_I decided we weren't going to speak so_

_Why we up 3 A.M. on the phone?_

_I don't even know what she so mad at me for!_

OoOoO

"Where the hell is Wilhelmina?" Claire screeched as she sat down with the other Modies, being Marc and Amanda." She was supposed to be here an hour ago...She is a guest speaker."

"I called her like 3-zillion times...Willie would never miss the Editor's ball."

"I heard she picked out like a one of a kind dress that's like really expensive...Yeah...She's probably dead.."Marc and Claire glanced in Amanda's direction and she shrugged. "What? I would kill myself if I didn't get to where my one of a kind, last ever Alexander McQueen dress before his_ sui_-you-know-what-_cide_."

"I'll call her one more t-" Marc stopped, his eyes catching her gaze as she strutted in, a hunk of man candy on her arm. The red gleam of her dress drew the attention of all who was breathing. Hearts stopped, Glass broke and people; now breathless. A smirk graced her face as all the attention focused on her and the strapless McQueen that hugged her body like the cocoa to her chocolate. Her date towered over her, his height perfect to attract attention as they made their way through the crowd. Marc's smile soon faded when he realized who it was, an eye roll ensuing from his glance. His eyes shifted to Daniel who was squirming in his suit as Betty's hold on him tightened. The attention soon diverted as Wilhelmina sent her date off to the buffet table and made her way over to Mode's table, a serious look on her face. Marc looked up and jumped down from the barstool, his hand immediately meeting her forearm as he lead her into a secluded area, much against her will.

"Mar, what the he-." She snapped, jerking away from him once they were alone. He stood before her in his black suit adn flaming pink tie, arms crossed and mouth contorted as he awaited her explanation. "Well just don't stand there like a...Gay twisted pretzel...Why did you do that?"

"Willie, you can do better," He lifted a brow and she sighed, bracing back her shoulders as if to act like she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Marc, McQueen will make a comeback sooner or later...America is just so sensitive to the _S_ word no-"

"Willie...You know what I mean..." He retorted, watching as she flipped her hair back, eyes darting between him and the mop besides her.

"Fine...But he called me.."

"Willie...Dwayne? Really?"

"He's not that bad.."

"Willie, he couldn't find his own finger if he pointed to himself!" He screeched dramatically, not knowing what she saw in this guy besides his killer looks...Well that was just it...his looks.

"Don't judge me! I've had enough things happen today...I just want to enjoy myself and try not to trip Dora and Boots out there on the dance floor gyrating like a bunch of...Mexican jumping beans.." She huffed, rolling her eyes at the thought.

"Willie, what happened?"

"What are you talking about?"

"When...Daniel came to your room..."

"Why do you suspect that something happened?'"

'You just seem different...Angrier..."

"I am as hostile as I was 12 hours ago." She answered, rest assured as her assistant-gone-editor looked back at her, knowing much better.

"What happened...Don't you want to talk about it?"

"Do I look like a girl?"

"Yes...A very pretty one..."

"Move." She pushed passed him, sashaying to the end of the closet, her hand now on the doorknob.

"Wilhelmina..."

"He was going to propose..."

He turned back to look at her, the words that she uttered, loud yet subtle as she turned her head, wishing she hadn't said anything. "How do you kn-"

"He told me that he gave Betty my ring..." She shrugged, looking at him as she acted like she didn't care yet he could still see the moistening of her eyes.

"He could have been fibbing just to get to you..."

"Marc...I saw it...A 7 carat Marquise cut diamond with a white gold band? 3 stone setting?...We both know that that's not Betty..."

"But Willie..."

"I may be a lot of things but naive isn't want of them..."

"You said that it was just a fling...You two just slept together and then didn't talk for 2 months and-"

"I LIED!" She yelled, unleashing the anger that she felt. "Something happened alright...But I refuse to talk about it...All you need to know is that he is a dog...he hurt me...and now...He wants me to sign off portions of my shares of Meade to Betty..."

"No Willie..."

"Yes...You all think that I'm the heartless one?...Try looking at the Meade poster child and ask him one thing...How does he feel about, Albany?"

"Albany?"

"Albany...See if his face turns red and you'll see...I'm not always the bad guy here..." She snatched the door open and slammed it closed, her presence being met by that of a pacing Claire.

"Wilhelmina, I need to talk to you about the share division situation.."

"You can forget it Claire...If your mistake down at the lake wants a piece of my pie he is going to have to pry it out of my cremated ashes." She strutted away, her chest puffed out in a signature Slater fashion. You can't keep a Slater down...and sure as hell can't kill him 'cause they'll come up; a fighting corpse. Her arm nearly swung back with the tug of it by an anonymous passerby. She nearly flipped, spinning around to see that it was Claire again. "I said No!"

"Wilhelmina just listen for once in your life!...I told Daniel not to ask you...It's not right...and I actually want to help you."

"Help me?"

"Yes...I love my son but he shouldn't be doing this to you..."

"Doing what? What did he tell you?" Her heart nearly beat out of her chest when she was face with the possibility of Claire even knowing a morsel of what went on between them.

"Don't worry...I know nothing...Nothing except the simple fact that you two loved each other...and...You still do..."

"Claire darling, is your liver failing again? Do I need to get a paramedic..."

"Fine Wilhelmina...But when you're ready to realize what I already do...You know where I'll be.

She turned to leave and Wilhelmina grabbed her wrist in confusion. "What about Betty..."

"I love betty...Like a daughter but...You and I both know that Daniel and her are no-"

"Excuse me...They're making the owners of the various companies dance together." Wilhelmina turned around and snarled, pushing him out of the way. Daniel grabbed her arm, forcefully pulling her back to him and as close as she would come, swaying back in forth in a rhymic motion. "There are over 100 reporters here and they're all watching us...Do you really want to bring more bad PR down on Mode."

"Don't scold me...You are nothing more than a...a ripe cantaloupe tumbling towards irrelevance!"

"Where do you come up with this phrases?" He whispered as he held her closer, the grip on her waist tightening feverishly.

"Just shut up and dance...And stop smiling like a damn Cheshire cat!"

"I didn't know you saw Alice in Wonderland..."

"'Can't you take a hint?"

"What hint?"

"I hate you...I hate you more than I hate cotton blend...Cotton. Blends..."

"You don't mean that..."

"Excuse me?"

"You could never hate me no matter how much I upset you..."

"That's not true..."

"Than why are you stroking my back?"

"I am not..."She stopped her brief hand movement on the crest of his back, something that she used to do when they were alone, after a long stressful day at work and he would make her get up and dance with him...Memories...Memories that she wished would go away. "Stroking your back...You had a spider on you...I killed it, no need to thank me."

He chuckled and she looked down, hiding an small smile. "See...You can't stay mad..."

"Yes I can...You...are a despicable man that I wish the worst upon."

"You're lying." He looked in her eyes, the smile fading and being replaced by a light purse of his lips followed by her heart pumping, not knowing how to respond, but yet finding a way. "I don't see how you can lie so much and never blink..."

"You...Hurt me...And...I have to lie...to myself...to keep from falling for you all over again..." Her words came as a whisper and he shook it off, not wanting to take her seriously.

"Here you are...lying again.." His voice began to shake, no longer sure of himself.

"Why can't you just accept...that I'm...a person...I have feelings too..."

"Because then I would be the one lying to myself..." Her eyes hardened immediately and a heat rushed through her, the first instinct she had being that of pulling away, which she did gracefully, the only problem being that the paparazzi was still watching.

Betty and Dwayne waltzed over, laughing goofily as Marc approached Daniel, anger filling him. He shook his head, as he watched her exit the building in a hurry.

"Why do you keep hurting her?" When Daniel didn't reply, he scoffed and turned to run after his boss, a ditzy Dwayne following behind him.

Betty soon approached, trying to piece together what she saw. "Keep hurting who?"

He smiled, plastering on his emotions. "My shoes...You know gay men...always associating objects with women..."

"You look upset..."

"Actually...I'm ready to go...Are you..."

"Sure..Let me just go...grab my coat..."

She ran off and Daniel marched towards the door, his stare immediately landing on Wilhelmina and Marc as Dwayne played with his tie off to the side. He advanced in their direction and suddenly, exploded, not even knowing what came over his own self.

"Daniel go away..." Marc prompted, stepping between them.

"What are you? Her keeper?"

"Actually, yes...her very attractive, slightly feminine Keeper...now back off..."

"You know what Marc...You need to back off...You have no idea what went on between us...She may have you fooled...but not me...And to think...I was going to marry her..."

"Like I would have said yes..." Wilhelmina spat back from inside her town car that she had rushed into upon seeing Daniel. She rolled down her window as the driver drove up farther, in front of the two angry men.

"You probably would have...Just to trap me..."

"You're sick.."

"You're the sick one...You're the one who-"

"Hey...guys..." Dwayne spoke up, stepping between them. "Make love...Not war...but not you together...You know."

Daniel ignored him, his fingers creeping on her window. "You say I hurt you...I don't care anymore...You're soulless and you proved that to me while we were fucking each other...So here it is...I hate you and You hate me...Let's just agree to that...I won't contact you..I'll send all of my messages through my mother and the shares division...I'll let my lawyers handle that...And as for you...One day the world will see who you really are...They think you're evil now...You make the words cold, heartless bitch seem befitting to a nun..."

Wilhelmina scoffed, rolling up her windows quickly until his fingers got caught and he winced in pain, snatching them back. "Marc...Dwayne...get in.."

She ordered and they complied, immediately pulling away. In the vehicle, Marc moved closer to his boss, concerned for what could happened next. "Willie what went on between you two?"

She turned to him, squinting a bit. "Did you do that thing that I asked you to do earlier today?"

"No..I haven't gotten to it yet.."

"Don't worry about it anymore... I'll do it myself...He wants to see heartless...By the time that I'm finished with him...Webster will have my picture next to the word.."

Marc shuddered, knowing exactly what she was capable of...In this cold armor...She was like a Transformer... She had the power to be a world-ending robot that could destroy all in her path but sometimes...She was just a car...Cars that get into a accidents...That break down...Have broken transmissions...But she...She was in need of a tune up.

No one ever toyed with her emotions like that...No one yelled at her and called her out on things that she swore never to speak of...One minute they're kissing,...then she's punching him...then they're dancing...then they're fighting again...He had the audacity to tell her that she loved him..And that...pissed her off because...When he's right...It makes it even harder to hate him.

OoOoO

_ I don't know but she's hot and cold_

_I won't stop wont mess my groove up_

_Cause I already know how this thing go_

_You run and tell your friends that you're leaving me_

_They say that they don't see what you see in me_

_You wait a couple months then you going to see_

_You'll never find nobody better than me_

OoOoO

Daniel turned around to leave, massaging his bruised fingers only to be met by the eyes of his fiancée who had seen and heard the whole thing, her eyebrows furrowed and confused. "Betty..."

"Daniel...I need you to be honest with me...What happened between you and Wilhelmina."

He grimaced, not wanting to speak of it as he thought of the pain that came with it. She claimed hurt and he claimed hurt right back, not allowing her to be the victim. She was always the victim in the press and he was just the nepotistic bastard that stole her job. But apparently they didn't know what she was capable of...And what could it hurt to share with one person...He could lie...Or _embellish..._It would work...Or it could spiral out of control.

He growled angrily, stuffing his hands in his pocket. _She wants to be heartless...Two can play at that game. _"Let's talk in the car.

OoOoO

_Talking talking talking talk_

_Baby lets just knock it off_

_They don't know what we been through_

_They don't know about me and you_

_So why I got something new to see?_

_And you just going to be keep hating me_

_And we just going to be enemies_

_I know you can't believe_

_I could just leave it wrong_

_And you can't make it right_

_I'm going to take off tonight, Into the night_

_So Heartless_

OoOoO

_Sorry..Long wait but this was really hard to write but updates will come quicker...bare with me as I prepare for school Love 3 You guys =D Oh and __**GRACE **__about what we talked about for breathe….that'll be in another chap...I just started writing and couldn't stop =D_

_**-NWJ**_


	4. What Goes Around

_I __just like the hook of the song and the message not really what he's saying. Lyrics belong to Justin Timberlake. I hate this chap because of writers block so bare with me._

_**-NWJ**_

_Hey girl, is he everything you wanted in a man?_

_You know I gave you the world_

_You had me in the palm of your hand_

_So why your love went away_

_I just can't seem to understand_

_Thought it was me and you babe_

_Me and you until the end_

_But I guess I was wrong_

Marc peeked over at his boss, a rush of anxiety coveting his body with every passing moment that she sat still, not a single flinch, not even a blink. Her body was frozen in a single state as they drove through the winding streets of the city, the only sound being those that managed to penetrate the bullet-proof windows. He knew better than to speak, especially with the mood that she was in. After the spat with Daniel she got an emergency ticket home and rushed back to the offices, ignoring the extra day left in the retreat. The thing that was eating at him wasn't even that they skipped the gift bag session in which they get all types of designer goodies but that of the task that she had entrusted in his care. When he told her to do it, he was leery because she was being so suspicious and wouldn't tell him what it exactly was for but when she took it into her own hands, that was when it got scary. It is quite rare that you find Wilhelmina Slater doing her own errands. Meaning only that the more personal, the more evil and the more evil resulting in the biggest backlash. She had been so secretive about it, not like her at all. In fact, he was so caught up her secrecy that he hadn't noticed that his gaze was heavily imprinted upon her to the point were she couldn't help but notice.

"Why are you staring at my face?" The silence was broken and he was stirred from his trance, the intruder being none other than her voice of monotony, her eyes being shielded behind that of her thick framed Chanel glasses

He looked around, a little caught off guard considering that her eyes seemed to be in the direction of the street and not him. "I just...I uh...You-"

"Marc ...I know that I'm gorgeous but There is other proof of God's existence...Try looking at the rest of me."

A small smile came about his face and he sighed, a gnawing question beginning to wear on him. He thought to ask her since she already knows that he was staring at her but her response instilled a sense of fear and reluctance. But, what's the worst that could happen. "Willie...What exactly did you drop off just now?" He asked softly, bracing himself for her response.

He looked to her and she stayed still, not even turning to look his way as her shades deflected from her stare. Her voice came as a cocky tone, not much to his surprise. "None of your damn business."

He nodded, wordlessly, mouth a little open by how calmly yet coldly she answered. He shook his mind of his thoughts and reached for the black portfolio that divided them. "Well, okay...Let's go over your schedule shall we?"

OoOoO

_Don't want to think about it_

_Don't want to talk about it_

_I'm just so sick about it_

_Can't believe it's ending this way_

_Just so confused about it_

_Feeling the blues about it_

_I just can't do without ya_

_Tell me is this fair?_

_Is this the way it's really going down?_

_Is this how we say goodbye?_

_Should've known better when you came around_

_That you were going to make me cry_

_It's breaking my heart to watch you run around_

_'Cause I know that you're living a lie_

_That's okay baby 'cause in time you will find..._

OoOoO

"Betty go back to sleep." Daniel muttered sleepily as he entangled himself within the depths of the hotel's cotton sheets, trying to rest despite Betty's restless ramblings.

"I'm just trying to understand something...You kissed her in an elevator...She punched you...And now she's pissed because you and I are engaged?" The scrunch of her eyebrows lead her eyes to his in which he turned away, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Yup...Some people just don't know how to let go." He lied, trying to sound cool yet she was not buying it and he soon figured that out when a fresh breeze hit his calves and he was forced to wake up seeing how she now controlled all of the covers.

"Daniel...What really happened?"

"Nothing Betty, Go to sleep...Wilhelmina is a bitch and that's all there is to it."

"If that's so then why were you two so close the night we boarded the plane?"

He lifted a brow, acting as if he was clueless. "Wh-What are you talking about?"

"Daniel, I'm not stupid..I saw you two when you said that you just had to tell her about a message from the Publisher..."

"Betty I'm not calling you stupid, I'm just saying...I don't remember."

"Well maybe this will jog your memory." She snatched the blankets from the bed and stormed out of the bedroom, leaving him in his Spongebob boxers on a King sized bed with nothing but a pillow that she soon returned for. He sighed and laid back down, ignoring his problems.

After the debacle he was approached by Claire who encouraged them to come back to New York for a visit after the retreat to see the Suarez clan and to sort out the issue over the company shares. Betty immediately agreed, leaving Daniel to do nothing but nod his head in agreeance due to his lack of leg room between the two women.

He rolled his eyes, thinking of the Goosebumps that were now forming on his body from the cool air that seemed to seep through his pores. All because he wouldn't tell her what went on between them. And for what? To protect Wilhelmina? _Why should I sacrifice my relationship with Betty for someone who has done more bad than good. Why am I doing this to myself. Who cares if Wilhelmina doesn't want me to tell anyone? It wasn't just about her...This is my life too. _He huffed and heaved himself from he bed, grabbing a robe that he threw on and slipped on his slippers before making his way out of the bedroom and into the living room where he saw Betty sitting on the couch, indulging in her daily bout of MnM's. He took a seat next to her and attempted to reach inside the bowl and she quickly slapped away his hand, over and over and over until he just gave up and stuck the now bruised limb in hi psocket.

"You want to know what happened between us?" He asked, getting closer to her as his arm snaked around the neck of the black loveseat that they both sat on. She looked up at him, a brow lifted. "Wilhelmina and I?"

"Not if it's going to be some crap that you pulled out of the sky like Wilhelmina is too clingy for you because then you will really be insulting my intelligence and I-"

"Shhhh." His finger pressed lightly to her lips and she silence instantly bestowed her. He took the bowl of Candy from her lap and gently placed it on the coffee table, a look of intensity drawing on his face. "It all started with that kiss...but Betty" She nodded silently, mentally preparing herself for what she was about to hear. "It didn't stop there..."

OoOoO

_Now girl, I remember everything that you claimed_

_You said that you were moving on now_

_And maybe I should do the same_

_Funny thing about that is_

_I was ready to give you my name_

_Thought it was me and you, babe_

_And now, it's all just a shame_

_And I guess I was wrong_

_Don't want to think about it_

_Don't want to talk about it_

_I'm just so sick about it_

_Can't believe it's ending this way_

_Just so confused about it_

_Feeling the blues about it_

_I just can't do without ya_

_Can you tell me is this fair?_

OoOoO

"Yes, dear I do think it's best...You two need to work it out, it's hurting the magazine...Yes it is...It'll only be for a week, two weeks tops...Okay...Okay...See you tomorrow." Claire sighed against t her chair as it made a brief contact with her back before she flipped the lid on her phone. No one really was paying attention to the toll the whole situation was taking on her. She was involuntarily put in the middle of this whole mess and at her age it wasn't as breezy as it was for the people who really caused it. In addition to that, no one told her anything...All she knew was that Daniel and Wilhelmina had a little tiff...or disagreement...sexual disagreement that spiraled out of control along with a secret that no one wanted to share. So she was in the dark, confused and in the middle.

"I hope for your sake, that was not Daniel you were speaking to."

She looked a briefly, a small smile gracing her face as the hostile personality entered her office, a brow raised. "Actually it was just a little chat with Satan about your holding quarters. He wanted to confirm the wallpaper; Crimson blood or Scarlett flames?"

"Clever dear but not enough to convince me of your insenility."

"Wilhelmina I know what I am doing."

"No you have absolutely no idea what you have gotten yourself into...You should have let us handle it."

"What? So you can go scheming and Daniel can mess up his relationship with Betty?"

"No...So instead of dying of a stroke, you could have just let me kill you as an early Christmas gift...Would have been really thoughtful."

"Is this how you deflect from your problems? Sarcasm?"

"It's my native tongue." She retorted before walking off to leave a disoriented Claire, still trying to figure out what the hell went on between the pair. They slept together...had some sort of relationship and now he's engaged to Betty..._What was she missing?_

OoOoO

_Don't want to talk about it_

_I'm just so sick about it_

_Can't believe it's ending this way_

_Just so confused about it_

_Feeling the blues about it (yeah)_

_I just can't do without ya_

_Tell me is this fair?_

_Is this the way it's really going down?_

_Is this how we say goodbye?_

_Should've known better when you came around_

_That you were going to make me cry_

_Now it's breaking my heart to watch you run around_

_'Cause I know that you're living a lie_

_But that's okay baby 'cause in time you will find_

OoOoO

"Daniel, it's good to see you...Seeing how you moved my daughter to the other side of the world and now I barely get to see her.

"Ay Papi...Be nice." Betty kissed her father's cheek and he returned the gesture before closing the door behind the pair, Daniel nervously waiting behind her as if she were a shield

"Is it too much to ask to not have to get long distance just to talk to your baby girl?" He questioned, arms folded as his eyes passed over Daniel icily.

"Come on Papi, it was my choice...I wanted to move because of the job offer." She covered for him, taking him by the hand as she lead his now red face into the dining room.

"Hilda!" Betty squealed as she leapt towards her sister and brother in law. Bobby stood back as the two embraced and Hilda swatted at Betty's arm playfully, giving her a look of disdain.

"What is it with you, I have to pay 50 cents just to talk to my sister?"

"That's what I said!" Papi exclaimed behind them.

"A welcome home would have sufficed." Betty added sarcastically. "Where's Justin?"

"With Austin. He should be home any minute."

"O.M.G Clear the TV CLEAR the TV!" They all turned their attention the foyer. all now knowing that Justin. His eyes caught a glimpse at his aunt and he threw her an air kiss, his attention fused with the television.

"Justin!" Hilda scolded, giving him a raised brow for his half-hearted attention.

"I'm sorry AB but Suzuki St. Pierre is doing a Breaking News story in about 30 seconds and from what I hear it is BIG...Like Life Changing...Life or Death...Elizabeth or Rosie!" He let out a high pitched shriek before tuning into to Fashion buzz.

"Again, a welcome home would have sufficed." Betty mumbled. She looked up as Daniel squeezed her shoulders lightly, kissing the top of her head.

"Welcome home."

"Thank you." She nodded before being drawn into the television like everyone else was. She took a seat on the floral print couch next to her nephew, irritated that her first deed back in Queens involved listening to a Queen blab his mouth.

_Queens, teens and everything mean! Fashionistas and Maxinistas! Last minute and outdated! Current events and Current éclairs, we have Breaking News! I repeat Breaking News. News that is sure to nock the designer pantyhose off of every unsuspecting diva. I Suzuki St. Pierre have stumbled upon some footage that...that you may want to brace yourself for...Ladies hold onto your Botox and men, your Viagra...this may surprise you. _A black and white video popped up on the screen with a yellow date in the bottom. It followed to people as their bodies rocked thematically against each other, sweat rolling down their backs as they thrusted vigorously like animals, untamed and untrained. _For those of your who are hard of seeing or just plain blind...The buff gentleman in this video is playboy hottie Daniel Meade and that skank from the Road of stank is not his Latina Bride to be...The Fashion world mourns silently as another relationship fails, yet again crumbled by the temptations of tequila. Daniel Meade, when are you ever going to learn?_

The living room went numb as Betty shut off the television before stomping up to her old room followed by a concerned Hilda. Daniel reached for his tie, looking around at the enclosed Suarez men as they surrounded him smugly, the couch suddenly getting smaller.

Little did they know, On a designer loveseat in Manhattan sat two divas, one proud and the other astonished. Marc turned to Wilhelmina slowly, his mouth agape as she took a sip from her champagne a smirk on her face, shrugging as she feigned innocence.

"He said wanted heartless..."

OoOoO

_Let me paint this picture for you, baby_

_You spend your nights alone_

_And he never comes home_

_And every time you call him_

_All you get's a busy tone_

_I heard you found out_

_That he's doing to you_

_What you did to me_

_Ain't that the way it goes_

_When you cheated girl_

_My heart bleeded girl_

_So it goes without saying that you left me feeling hurt_

_Just a classic case_

_A scenario_

_Tale as old as time_

_Girl you got what you deserved_

_And now you want somebody_

_To cure the lonely nights_

_You wish you had somebody_

_That could come and make it right_

_But girl I ain't somebody with a lot of sympathy_

_You'll see_

OoOoO

"Mom! I swear it's not true...Her family basically kicked me out...I don't know...Why the hell would you do that? I don't want to speak to her...Fine...Fine..." He snapped his phone shut before stuffing it into his pocket and making his way out of the Town Car. He looked over the scenery, the trees seeming to be laughing at him as they bent and swayed with the wind. His centimeter heels, wrapped around the uncut snowy grass as he crossed over from the lawn to the cobblestone walk that led to the large house, it's size overwhelming. He dug in his pocket and pulled out an old silver key, opening the door and closing it behind him before calling out her name. "Mom!"

He made his way around the bend that lead to the extravagant kitchen, heavily adorned in Granite and steel. The advancement of his steps quickly halted upon the sight that his eyes beheld, much to his surprise.

"What the hell is she doing here?" He pointed angrily in Wilhelmina's direction as she sat at the island, sipping an unidentified liquid from a sterling white bud cup.

"Hello to you too dear." Wilhelmina greeted numbly, a smirk playing on her lips. Marc emerged from his bosses shadow, watching as Daniel rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Mom, why are they here? You said that I had to speak with her...not see her.."

"Oh come on Danny...I don't bite...excluding those of passion but of course...you already know that." She puckered her lips seductively, their scarlet color being enough to hold up traffic.

"Mom, you see that she's evil...why is she here?"

"You two...are ruining the image of the company...Everyone is pitying Wilhelmina because they think that you are the evil playboy who screwed her over and now that...tape is out and they think that your screwed Betty too.."

"That tape was all Wilhelmina's doing.."

"Daniel...as flexible as I am...I can't exactly do...what the young woman was doing..."

"Wilhelmina-"

"Aren't you the little _freak?"_

"Wilhelmina that's enough." Claire stepped in, not wanting to hear anymore.

"No mom it's okay...let her talk...Let her get it all out because in about 24 hours there won't be anything else to say."

"Daniel, what did you do?"

"Don't worry mom...Wilhelmina likes to play games...I just showed her that two can play at the one she's getting at."

"Oh please Daniel...What have you done now? Painted my office pink?"

"Oh no..." He stalked towards her, making his way to the kitchen until they stood toe to toe. "Much worse." He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a yellow envelope. "Much...much worse."

She smirked, throwing back her head in laughter. "Photoshopped photos won't work Danny boy...Time to step it up if you want to play in the big leagues." She walked away casually, switching out her tea for Scotch.

"Photoshopped? I wish...Actually these are your...Post surgery photos I think Suzuki Already has a title for the story...Ugly Willie..."

"Daniel-"

"Wanda."

Her hands gripped angrily at her glass as she turned around, plastering a fake smile of confidence on her face yet all the while knowing that she was terrified.

"Oh please Daniel...You wouldn't dare."

"Oh please Willie...I already did...You see these are just copies...The originals are probably being scrutinized by Suzuki as we speak."

"You mean those..." Claire pointed to the envelope. "Are pictures of her...Of what God intended for her to look like..." She stifled her laughter unsuccessfully, clutching at her sides in an attempt to control herself.

Wilhelmina looked him up and down, trying to keep her cool and act like she wasn't affected, her lips pursed and hands perched on her hips. The moment was soon interrupted by the door opening and closing and the sounds of hoity heels clacking against the floor.

"Oh Betty...How lovely of you to join us."

"You are so evil Wilhelmina." She snarled, thinking about what Daniel told her and what happened with the tape. She looked to Daniel in hopes that he wasn't angry. "I'm sorry Daniel...I should've known that tape was just Wilhelmina being Wilhelmina."

"Claire why are we all here?" Wilhelmina turned to the older woman who now had all three of them staring at her.

"You all need to work it out."

"Mom I'm not a little kid...If I wanted to work it out with Wilhelmina I would do it on my own."

"Betty...Are you going to hold a grudge?"

"I don't know Mrs. Meade...What Wilhelmina did was pretty evil and she doesn't show an ounce of remorse."

"Betty you obviously eat more than your share of calories a day and it doesn't show an ounce...just pounds."

Daniel rolled his eyes, approaching her angrily, the envelope still in hand. "I don't really think you're the person to be talking about appearances right now."

"You didn't send them in." She stated confidently.

"Of course I did."

She snatched the envelope quickly and opened it to reveal Daniel's vacation photos. "Busted much, are we?"

"Fine...I don't have photos but I'll find something..."

"Like what? The color of my toothbrush...Let's go Marc." She waived the young man over as she sashayed towards the door. Before Claire could stir up a protest Daniel began again, stopping her in her tracks.

"Do remember that fake photo you gave me?"

She spun around on her heels. "It was not a fake!"

"Touched a nerve?"

Her eyes flicked over at Betty and eh scoffed, tracing her stare. "Don't worry...She already knows."

"What?" She exclaimed, retracting her steps back to where he stood. "How dare you?"

"Well I'm not the one who comes out as the bad guy in this story."

"Your story is a lie."

"Oh please Wilhelmina...I didn't fall for it months ago and I'm not going to fall for it now."

"You still don't believe me huh?"

"I'll never believe you."

"Fine...It...doesn't _matter _anymore does it?

"Nothing that happened between us mattered...It was all a lie...Everything we did...said to each other...might as well be nonexistent."

"Oh really? than I guess you won't mind me telling Betty something." She peaked over his shoulder, a smirk on her face. "I slept with Daniel the day before he proposed to you."

"You're a liar Wilhelmina."

"Yes that may be true but if I was lying about this one...Captain Underpants over here wouldn't look like he wanted to hit me."

"Daniel..." Claire mumble, shocked by his actions.

Wilhelmina smiled broadly, an ice in her stare. "Oh an Congratulations by the way...Love...so powerful...so destructive." She looked to Daniel, her smile descending into a smirk before something in him snapped, like a broken bungee cord. Before he knew it, his hand had struck her across the face and she was staring back at him, too stunned to move as he jumped back at himself, not knowing why he did that. He stepped back at her, his breathing becoming uneven as he looked around at the surrounding beings, their eyes all boring into him. Wilhelmina looked at him angrily, her hair spread across her face from the impact of his hand. She snarled in a hushed tone and within seconds Daniel was also holding his cheek from her vicious slap. He lifted his hand from his cheek to reveal traces of crimson on his fingers, now knowing that her nails had scratched against his skin in the process.

She held a finger to his face breathing heavily as Marc attempted to pull her back and Claire, Daniel as Betty watched in astonishment. "Don't you...ever...put your hands on me again."

He looked back at her, surprised by the look in her eyes. More than anger or surprise...but her hurt...She looked hurt that he dared to strike her and he couldn't help but feel remorseful, despite what he said to her.

"Wilhelmina you can't go just yet...The snow hasn't let up and the driveway is blocked...I'm afraid you're going to have to wait to leave." Claire added softly.

Wilhelmina stormed off in the other direction, Marc following behind her as Daniel looked to his mother and she stared back at him, knowing that he knew what she was doing. The snow wasn't that thick and it had just started but she knew that Wilhelmina was to angry to question her. His mother was up to something...Something he didn't understand.

"You slept with her?" He turned around to see Betty standing on the wall, her eyes moistening with emotions.

He gulped as his throat went dry, the realization that he couldn't leave coming over him. He couldn't run from his fiancée and he couldn't run from Wilhelmina or his mother. He looked around once more at the women and slowly realized that this indeed was going to be a very long night.

_What goes around, goes around, goes around_

_Comes all the way back around_

_What goes around, goes around, goes around_

_Comes all the way back around_

_What goes around, goes around, goes around_

_Comes all the way back around_

_What goes around, goes around, goes around_

_Comes all the way back around_

_I know it was short but I was too tired to continue. YDL-Yes you have been a bad reviewer but you can make it up to me by reviewing this chapter lololol Review my pretties! Review PS:Dragon77-I hate them together too_

_**-NWJ**_


	5. Skyscraper

_Sorry for the wait...I needed some drama inspiration because my mind was set on humor. I don't know if this chap has a lot of chaps left so let me know what you think and review and review and review lol and Enjoy =D PS: I suggest listening to Skyscraper by Demi Lovato...It's so Powerfulllll lol._

_Lyrics belong to Demi and Characters to Ugly Betty._

_**-NWJ**_

**OoO**

_Skies are crying_

_I am watching_

_Catching teardrops in my hands_

_Only silence as it's ending, like we never had a chance_

_Do you have to, make me feel like there is nothing left of me?_

**OoO**

Betty's head shook softly as the tears fell from her eyes. The playboy, Danny Meade, she thought that she had finally gotten him, reigned him in. She had gotten the supposed man of her dreams but to her all she got was a huge disappointment. She had been so happy...finally finding her soul mate...or a heart breaker...literally. Before he could even speak, the clunk of her heels pressed against the marble in her floral skirt in a patented Betty style.

Defeated, Daniel looked to his mother who stood in the archway of the kitchen, her body convulsing discretely as she looked at her son, only seeing his father. His eyes, the rage, the cheating, he had Bradford written all over him. Bradford had only struck her once, in the 5th year of their marriage after she had gotten drunk and he lost his temper, snapping at the Christmas party after she got a little too handsy with the governor. She forgave him, and he never did it again but she will never...forget the look in his eyes. Almost hollowly, he stared at her with the deepest shade of blue contrasting over his eyes. And it scared her to see that in Daniel, her little boy. She hated to see him mess up, making the same mistakes as his father but all could do was watch in disappointment and hate what he was doing but she couldn't exactly stop him now.

Daniel looked to the Den area and the Garden, where Wilhelmina and Betty had stormed off separately. As aware as he was of the fact that he should go check on Betty, his true pull was with Wilhelmina. Of course he was sorry for what he did, but Betty didn't exactly know the circumstances of that night. And of course he wasn't exactly was going to tell her. He had violated that trust but for some reason it wasn't registering in his head as big a deal as what he did to Wilhelmina. He had never hit a woman nor had he ever seen someone look as hurt as she did. And one more thing; He had never seen Wilhelmina Slater cry but just a few minutes ago, he thought he almost might've.

As he made his way to the den, his mother spoke up, diverting his direction. "I believe your fiancée is the other way." He sucked in his breath, taking a light theoretical chill pill before spinning around to advance in the way of the Garden. He walked up to the double doors, masked as big windows. Betty sat outside on a stone bench, it's Greek design mixing white pristine snow that heavily adorned the pedestals around her. He watched as a butterfly, in the middle of winter mind you, red and yellow landed on her shoulder and seeing the beauty of the being she shed even the more tears, saddened by the state of her life. As much as she detested Wilhelmina, she had told her something smart. _No matter how hard you try, you can't have it all..._

Sliding open the door, he disturbed the serenity of the atmosphere and she turned around, rolling her moistened eyes. "Leave."

"Betty, just let me explain..." He started, standing in the doorway, his hands in his pockets.

"Explain what?" She yelled, scaring the chirping birds away that once sat on the bushes. She faced him, angrily with a fierceness he had never seen before. "How your pants fell down and her skirt flew up?"

"Betty, sheesh! It was one night!"

"The night before you proposed."

"And that night I spent with her...changed things..."

"You needed to sleep with her to realize that you wanted to marry me?"

"No I-It's complicated...You remember what I told you...Well I found out afterwards and I cut my ties with her because...She's nothing to me." He croaked out, a pang in his heart as he uttered the last part. "Betty I-"

"I need to think...And I also think we think need a break."

"A break?"

"I...Think you should stay here in New York with your mother and I'll go back to the UK..."

"What about the wedding?"

"I don't know! But right now..." She slid the ring from her finger silently and set it on the snowy cobblestone. "I don't know if I want to be a Meade at this point." And with that she stormed off.

Daniel bent down and stuffed the ring intp his pocket, the hurt not being a bad as he expected. Little did he know, his mother had watched the same thing and took note of his detached nature, the lack of hurt in his voice and emotion; Not something you would expect from someone who's wedding was just practically called off. With another deep breath, he walked out of the garden and across the hall to the den, oblivious to his mother's presence.

In the den Wilhelmina sat in front of the window, her legs swooped to the side as she gazed out into the window. She had never been a fan of nature but on that day, the snowy presence that dawned on each surface seemed to entrance her. She hadn't said a word, not eveb to Marc and he was at a loss of what to do. He had never seen her so upset, he had never even fathomed that she could get as angry as she was. Her silence was scary, the red mark on her face, disappearing yet the stinging never going away. She didn't know how to feel, how to act, what to say. A man had never hit her since Nico's father...Nico's drunken abusive father. Ever since, she had guarded her heart, only to let three men in...Ted LaBeau, Connor Owens and now Daniel Meade, all of them disappointments. But none of them had ever done what Daniel did to her. She wanted to hate him so bad, with every fiber of her being. She wanted to rip his core out and stomp on it then run it over with her Hummer but at that point she could barely move. She had never imagined another man putting a hand on her, let alone Daniel...She trusted him the most after everything they had gone through. The moment he touched her...The moment his eyes changed it was as if the veil was torn between them and they were forced to stare each other down, problems and all...They were forced to look at who they stood as. Stripping away all they tried to be and attempted to emulate to mask their feelings. She loved him...Despite it all...She LOVED him, and with that her head went numb, coming to the final realization that she couldn't form any negative emotions towards that man...She just couldn't...She could no longer control it. She stood immediately from the ottoman, scaring Marc by her sudden action. She gripped at the ledge of the window, the snow falling heavily. _Snow can do one thing that people can't do...It hides things that are ugly and makes everything beautiful..._She now realized what that meant...He was her snow...Only instead of hiding it he changed her...he used to make her smile...HE used to be her priority and she, his. But now...Things had gone to far and he was now in the arms of another and she felt her stomach churn in disgust. She looked around, the walls driving her crazy as if they were closing in. Suddenly she went to the backdoor and walked outside, immediately finding a brick wall that she let her hand rest on as she collected her thoughts. Her head shook in defiance as her stomach nauseated with the thoughts of him being another. She had never felt for a man like this...She never knew she had felt this way for him...All it took was for him to hit her for her to realize it.

"Is she alright?" Daniel questioned, sneaking up behind Marc as he watched her breathe heavily against the brick wall, clutching at her abdomen as a pale wash transcended over her complexion.

Marc turned around, a look of hate in his eyes. "Do you enjoy hurting her? Is it your new hobby?"

"Marc I don't need to explain myself to you-"

"You know what, Fuck you Daniel...First Willie then Betty and now Willie again...Are you trying to kill her?"

"She doesn't care!" HE lied to himself in an attempt to successfully make a good retort.

"Are you that stupid?" He questioned, his attention returning back to Wilhelmina just as she slid down the wall, finally breaking down into a ban of sobs that shook her body. Her fists pounded wildly against that icy bricks, the anger that filled her being too much for her to contain. Usually she would have kept it together and threw something when she got home but it was all to much. She had exploded and Marc refused to give Daniel the satisfaction of knowing that he had broken her. His hands moved in front of Daniel's face and shut the curtains in a hurry before running out the door to his boss. Daniel's body went hollow, seeing her break down like that, like a little girl, an unraveled ball of yarn, tumbling towards destruction. And what really did it for him was that it was his fault. Immediately, he peeked through the curtains, watching as Marc held her from behind as she sobbed, her hair shielding her face. The shivering weather meant nothing to her when she was like that, the emotion she bottled up being colder than any season could bring.

All he wanted to do was run to her. All he wanted to do was hold her, pull her to him, console her, mend her, fix her...There was a pull to her that was undeniable, unbreakable, untouchable...And she was his...but he just couldn't forgive her...No matter how hard he tried...What he thought she did...Was unforgivable... He spun around, a surge of energy running through him as he threw a vase to the ground, the sound of it's shatter not being enough to feel the frustrations that he vented.

"Daniel!" Claire called out to her son, her arms extended as he turned around, his eyes red and damp as he felt himself about to drop. Running to his mother, he embraced her, his head weighing heavily on her shoulder as choked cries admitted from him. She was no fool...She saw the difference between the two scenes. With Betty, he watched as she cried small tears and he was unaffected. Even Betty seemed unaffected. But this...this was a whole 'nother ball game. They both seemed to be falling apart and the two scenes paralleled drastically. She knew who he loved even if he didn't.

**OoO**

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like i'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper!_

_Like a skyscraper!_

**OoO**

The next day, Mode sat in an eerie silence as the boss' curtains were drawn accordingly, eluding privacy. Marc had instructed all the employees of their duties and not to ask Wilhelmina of anything. If the building was on fire, jump out the window and down the fire escape but don't tell Wilhelmina...Do not bother her. She had sat in the same spot since she came in, at her desk writing her letter from the Editor, not moving all day. She wore a cream snake skin pencil skirt that rose to her bust and from them on was a cream blouse with red lipstick and straight hair that reached her shoulder, curling the slightest at the end. Silently Marc entered her office, tip-toeing around her as he attempted to work yet she needed to be alerted.

"Willie..." He watched as her pen stopped and yet she didn't look up, waiting for him to speak. "Daniel is here...he wants to talk to you." She said nothing, after all she remained silent since that breakdown in the Meade outdoors. She hadn't even mumbled a word, not wanting to have anything spill out that could hurt her.

He turned around, seeing the door open and Claire pushing Daniel inside, like a little boy who didn't want to get a shot. Claire stood between them as Daniel stood near the chaise and Wilhelmina turned around in her chair as Daniel came in, turning to face the window.

"You two are killing each other...And the magazine...No work is getting done and all you two do is cry and bicker...I don't know what went on between you two that caused so much pain and bitterness but you need to work it out...You need to talk to each other...work it out...NOW...Enough of the bottled emotions...I don't know if I can survive another breakdown by Wilhelmina Slater..."

Claire ushered Marc out and left the two alone, Wilhelmina facing the window as Daniel faced her back, not knowing how to begin. "Are you feeling better?" He asked softly, the concern in his voice apparent. "I...I should have never put my hands on you...I...would kill myself if I could but that would be stupid because then I wouldn't be able to tell you this...I lied...What we had did matter...When I told you that I loved you...I meant it...But we can't be together Willie you know this...There's too much history...There's just too many extras."

"Did you come here to tell me that you didn't want a relationship because I would have been fine with a text message."

He sighed, noting the monotone she used with him, the numbness of her voice, it's raspy nature telling him that she was getting a cold, probably from staying outside for so long. "Do you remember...when there was a blizzard...and a blackout at the same time and I was stuck at your house." He advanced towards her desk, sitting down on her desktop. "The heater didn't work and you were getting your sheets dry-cleaned and all we could find was one blanket and we huddled in front of the fireplace with hot chocolate and you told me why you hate orange..."

"Because it reminds me of fire...And fire terrifies me..."

"It was also the night that I told you that I loved you..." He now stood in front of her chair, turning her to face him, making her look at him. "That part never changed..."

"You hate me." She whispered. "How else would you explain treating me the way you do?"

"Just how you would explain treating me like you did...I'm too angry to love you but I can't help it..."

"Let me just tell you what happened." She pleaded, her voice breaking as she looked at him.

HE shook his head, his eyes welling up as well. "I don't want to hear it...ever...the way I felt about you has been damaged enough...I don't want to know."

"Just let me-"

"No, Wilhelmina...I don't want to know! I don't want to be lied to!"

"I won't lie to you..."

"No..." He shook his head, a few tears falling as his head dipped. His thumb pressed at her chin and moved to her cheek ,were he caressed her skin. "I want to remember you just as you are..." He moved in slowly, bringing his lips to hers. They barely touched, like a light embrace. Wilhelmina's hand traveled against his cheek and parted her lips against his to speak but all was torn and they pulled apart immediately upon hearing the door open. Daniel stood to his feet, Seeing Betty fly in the office, raging.

"I came to work it out and I find you in her office?"

Daniel shook his head, touching her shoulder. "It's not what it looks like."

"It looks like you two were getting awful close...I thought you hated her." Claire and Marc ran in, watching slowly as the scene unfolded. Betty soon turned her attention to Wilhelmina and sneered angrily, having had enough. "You are such a bitch...You can't ever let someone else be happy...You just have to take someone else's happiness don't you?" Wilhelmina was unmoving, not even phased by the young girl's words. "Look Wilhelmina, your time is up...My time is now...I have been nothing but kind to you since day one at Mode and all you've done is put me down...And I've had it...This time you've gone too far. Daniel is my fiancée...I worked my way up through Mode while you schemed and plotted and you're mad because I got everything you worked and wanted for 20 years in 5."

"Betty..." Wilhelmina stood, clearing her voice of the raspy undertone. "You are the same, naive, small-minded assistant that came into Mode 5 years ago...You lucked out and got a nice boss...Everything you have isn't because of talent...You think that everything is guns and roses and it isn't...You think you love Daniel but do you? Do you love him or do you love the idea of him...You think you have it made in the UK but last month's sales reports for your magazine shows that less than 30% of the population even bought your magazine..." She stepped toe-to-toe with Betty, towering over her. "You think that the first great thing that comes along is meant to be and that's not how life goes...You need to clean your glasses Betty...And see how the real world works..." Wilhelmina turned around to go back to her desk, wanting to end the conversation. Not a bitchy undertone came from her. She actually sounded concerned for Betty, as if she wanted to help her. After all, who would know more about the facts of life than Wilhelmina Slater.

"Oh Wilhelmina I know how the real world works...As much as you do...You think I'm just some washed up assistant? You...You Wilhelmina are a plain-Jane assistant named Wanda who cut a break in the fashion world...You're ugly on the inside and you have no one...Your child hates you, Your father hates you, hell your mother committed suicide and you're bitter...and alone...and you're a liar...Which, by the way, is why Daniel doesn't believe you and the stupid little lie you told him..."

All eyes fell on Wilhelmina, knowing that Betty had gone too far. Even Betty was shocked but she was angry as well so it wasn't that bad in her eyes. Wilhelmina turned to Daniel, lifting a brow to him. "This is who you choose to marry?"

Betty growled, that being the last straw for her. Before the blink of an eye, The Queen roots in Betty had come out and she pushed Wilhelmina, causing her to stumble. They all stepped back, all but Marc who took Wilhelmina by the shoulders, seeing the raw rage in her eyes that flashed in and out. Wilhelmina slowly turned on her heels and Daniel watched as she reached down, stepping out of her heels. Little did they know, The Senator wasn't always the Senator and she did have some Brooklyn roots which were...about to come out.

"NO Willie!" MArc exclaimed as Wilhelmina lunged at the heavyset Latina in an upset of rage and authority. Before they knew it, Daniel had stepped in between them, blocking Wilhelmina.

She shook her head, shutting her eyes as she felt those frequent tears once again emerging. "She doesn't love you..." She whispered softly. "Not like she should." Betty rolled her eyes and grabbed him by the hand, leading him out like a child as Marc held onto her high-waisted skirt to insure she didn't run after her. "Let me go!" She yelled, wiggling out of his grasp. He released his hold and she grabbed the Mode book, her purse and her coat to leave, breezing passed him as if nothing had happened.

**OoO**

_As the smoke clears_

_I awaken, and untangle you from me_

_Would it make you, feel better to watch me while I bleed?_

_All my windows, still are broken_

_But I'm standing on my feet_

**OoO**

The next morning Daniel saw an angry Betty off to her plane after leaving him behind though he wasn't exactly complaining. She and Wilhelmina really shouldn't be in one state together, let alone the same building. He made his way down the streets of the city, stopping at a kiosk to pick up the latest issue of Mode, immediately flipping to the Editor's Note.

**OoO**

_Go run, run, run_

_I'm goanna stay right here_

_Watch you disappear, yeah_

_Go run, run, run_

_Yeah it's a long way down_

_But I am closer to the clouds up here_

**OoO**

Wilhelmina stood in her shower for about an hour, letting the water cascade her body in steaming drops like pits of fire. Sighing, she scolded herself for letting Daniel Meade and Betty Suarez get the best of her. She hadn't fought another woman or even begun to fight another woman like that for 30 years but she showed her weakness to Betty and of course broke down at the Meade house. She had to pull herself together, but every time she thought of him with her, it made her want to kill. She ran her hands down her hair, shaking her head in defiance as she thought of her recently shipped Editor's Note to keep her going.

_Dear Faithful Readers of Mode,_

_As life goes on, it is often repeated that the strongest in any situation falls prey to the trick of the enemy. Like Skyscrapers, the tallest in the area, the highest in the sky...They're treated as if they are indestructible because of how they present themselves. As if nothing can touch them, nothing can hurt them. Yet it is usually those who are the strongest that are yet the weakest. How so? Because the world makes them immortal._

_We all thought the Twin Towers were the greatest things since popped popcorn and held such high expectations that we personified these two buildings like people...But where are they now?...Anyone? ...Exactly! We treat them so intangible that we make them tangible. We invalidate our own validation. By doing so, they feel as if they can't show a weakness, a flaw, an imperfection. So those flaws become internal, weakening these so called strong ones...The indestructible ones. Our expectations become their downfall but yet when they finally do become broken...When they fall apart, We look and stare at others to see who is to blame._

_At this point, you may be feeling bad to know that you may be the cause of your mother's demise. Your sister's nervous breakdown or husband's alcoholism...But guess what? These strong ones...These indestructible ones that we treat like immortals are able to come back twice as stronger. Despite whatever attempts to stampede their success, like a Phoenix risen from the ashes, the strong ones will survive. No matter what you throw at them, they may momentarily have a lapse in judgment but like your expectations...They're flawless...Perfected...Strong...Untouchable._

_Anyone can attempt to take away from them what they will but stronger they will come, faster they will run, harder will they work and the more will they love. So don't be afraid to put the strong ones on the front line in the line of fire. Don't be afraid to tell them your problems...Don't be afraid to lean on them...Just know that if you hurt them..."You can take everything they have and break everything they are...Like they're made of glass...Like they're made of paper...Once again they will rise... Like a skyscraper"._

_- Wilhelmina Slater: Editor In Chief~ Mode Magazine_

_(A strong one)_

Daniel looked up at the building in front of him, instantly recognizing it as he sprinted inside. Wilhelmina stood in her shower, marinating in the heated water that drenched her body until the doorbell rang. Turning off the water, she grabbed her robe and made her way to the door, opening it slowly. She looked him over as he clutched Mode to his chest.

"What?"

He sighed looking at her letter from the Editor. "Hey strong one..." He shrugged, thinking over the course of the week. Shaking his head, he looked up at her in adoration. "I don't want to hurt you anymore..."

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper, Oh_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

**OoO**

**To Grace 3 (A strong one)**


	6. Watch Me Burn

_I love when you guys review like that, it's very inspirational and does make person feel very good lol, Keep it up please! I do not own the lyrics or the characters!_

_If I did, This Sunday would be the Season Premiere of Desperate Housewives Season 8 and Ugly Betty Season 6 minus Detty plus Danimina!_

_Enjoy and Read the Author's Note at the end =D_

_**OoO**_

_On the first page of our story_

_The future seemed so bright_

_Then this thing turned out so evil_

_I don't know why I'm still surprised_

**OoO**

Wilhelmina lifted a brow, her arms crossed against her chest as she stared at him, trying to decipher his motives. After yesterday, she was done, capote and completely worn out. She had lead her life a certain way with a certain expectation of herself. She had told herself to never become dependent on another and never let anyone be the beam of her balance. But yesterday, she was weak in her eyes; She let Betty see a side that the enemy should never see. She became vulnerable, a girl, as she would say. She became what she had worked so hard not to become. And she didn't have time for that.

"When it's convenient for you?" Her heart clasped a false anger around itself, preparing fot battle. Her mind was now in control and she had to be strong yet all her heart wanted to do was lay against him, listening to his heartbeat as they slept. But no...She had to be strong, a strong bitch.

His eyes moved from left to right, taken aback by her snappy tone and attitude. Stuttering with defeat seeing how she nearly zapped it out of him with the look she was giving him. "I know that at this point you are probably-"

"No...You don't know." She cut him off. "You are as oblivious to my feelings as Oprah is to a scale." Good job, she thought. Quips were her mask, hiding behind what she really wanted to do or say.

"Where is this coming from?"

"Where is what coming from?" She mocked him.

"This attitude...You were not like this yesterday."

"Yesterday...Was not a good day...You and your tortilla wrapped fiancée pissed me off...And today I don't feel like having a repeat of yesterday..."

"So you want me to leave?"

She shrugged, looking around as if it was obvious. "Do I really need to spell this out for you?"

Confused and a little hurt, Daniel and his recently purchased Mode book walked away, glancing back once more to see what exactly just happened. He was ready to discuss their past, their mistakes, their future and she just turned him down. Sure, they weren't going to get back together but the least they could do was patch up their problems. But maybe...it was best to leave things as they were...Get over the past...And get on with their lives.

**OoO**

_Even angels have their wicked schemes_

_And you take that to new extremes_

_But you'll always be my hero_

_Even though you've lost your mind_

**OoO**

Daniel walked through Mode, a few stopping to stare at him as he walked by. After all, he was supposed to be at Mode UK with Betty but with what they were beginning to piece together, that was hard to imagine. Just as he walked down the tunnel, a jubilant Amanda passed him, slapping his back as he passed.

"Whassup D! Where's B?" She questioned, walking backwards to the reception desk in her blue strapless mini.

"B? B-Oh B-Betty...She uh...She had a meeting to take care of."

"Really? I'm so glad...Ever since Betty's country got their independence it just seems like their people are getting stronger..."

Daniel nodded, chuckling a little bit at her misunderstanding. "I'm sure you're getting stronger too..."

"Yeah…Actually when Marc starts his new position as Editor...I get his job..."

Daniel stopped in his tracks, trying not to picture Wilhelmina holding Amanda's blonde locks out the window. "As Wilhelmina's..."

"Assistant...Yeah...Actually I was just about to go clean out my candy drawer...Want Snickers...Special Edition Almond..."

"I-I think I'll pass." He turned around, making his way to his mother's office but stopped when he saw Wilhelmina's office light on. Hopefully thinking that she was in there considering it took him 2 hours to work up the courage to come to Mode. He walked in, watching as Marc ran around the room, lighting candles in every open space. Walking further in, the lights dimmed and Marc spun around, expecting his boss yet when he saw Daniel, the only action that he committed was a rolling of his eyes.

"What now? Come to punch her in the face?"

Ignoring the comment, Daniel stood in the doorway, taking in the relaxing ambience as Marc clicked on the Amish fireplace. "I thought Amanda was Willie's assistant?"

Marc turned around, waiving the lighter and remote in his hands. "Okay 1. You don't get to call her Willie, that is reserved for Me, The Queen of England and Michael Jackson, You?" He shook his head. "Not on the list...2. Amanda is her new assistant but guess what, she doesn't know how to handle Code Red...And to ensure that I have a best friend and Wilhelmina doesn't ship her to a native village of head-hunters...I'm helping her...Not that it's any of your business."

"Is Amanda the only person that still likes me?"

"Not for long...We're having lunch today." He added putting Tylenol in the coffee cup that held a steaming cup of tea.

"Do you know where my mother is?"

"You mean the old, wrinkled, blonde thing that walks around like she has authority?...No."

"There's no reason to be a bitch about it."

"I'm not being a bitch...I'm being a gitch..." He quipped, strutting passed Daniel when he saw Wilhelmina coming down the corridor. "Now if you don't want any bitch, I suggest you get out of here and go find your mommy."

Daniel turned around to see Wilhelmina coming down the hallway, an exaggerated sway of the hips added to her domineering march. Staring closely, he noticed something he hadn't earlier. A red nose and eyes hiding behind her giant glasses. She wore a skin tight black Carmen Marc Volvo that hugged her neck and hips behind her black jacket, blending back behind her deep red lips.

"Get out!" Marc exclaimed, pushing an entranced Daniel out of the room. He stumbled, bumping into the exact person that he was looking for.

"Mom."

She smiled, seeing that her son wasn't moping around the house in his usual MO. "Daniel..." She hugged him, kissing his cheek as they pulled apart. "Where's Betty?"

"The UK...I'm goanna leave tonight..."

"Why?"

"There's no point in me staying here...And if I intend on getting married anytime soon...I need to go get my fiancée." His footsteps lead him to the elevator as he walked away, leaving behind what he felt was his past. Claire followed behind him, tugging at his jacket before he could leave.

"Honey, do you think this is best...considering Wil-"

"Mom...I've been considering Wilhelmina in everything I do lately...I have to think about myself for a little bit."

"Bu-But you're leaving so soon." She pleaded, disappointment setting in her tone as she stood their, powerless against his made up mind.

He smiled weakly, kissing her cheek as she held his arm, not wanting to let her son go. "I have to move on...I love you."

She wrapped her arms around him, tightly trapping him in her grasp. Despite him being a grown man, every mother wants to prevent their child from making a mistake. Slap their hand from a hot stove, hold their hand in the street, point away the sharp objects...Shield their eyes from the darkness of the world but...Sometimes, you have to learn on your own. If that meant him marrying someone that even he knew wasn't right for him...Despite the feverish feeling she felt, the urge to stop him...She had to let him get burned, get hit by that proverbial car and maybe even get cut...See what the world really was about.

"Well...O-Okay." She nodded slowly, her eyes beginning to moisten as she tapped his cheek. He sighed, seeing the trembling of her lips as he stepped onto the elevator, his words the loudest, silence between them as he mouthed his words. _I love you mom._

She touched the palm of her hand to the shivering presence of her perched mouth as she blew him a kiss, a practice she hadn't done since he was 9 and before he could catch it, the doors closed slowly, cutting off their goodbye. Claire turned around, surprised when she saw a small blue eye peeking out behind a curtain, a wet blue eye watching the scene.

**OoO**

_Just goanna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just goanna stand there and hear me cry_

**OoO**

"Willie." Marc called out tenderly behind her as he re-entered the office, having seen what she had as well. He was just an innocent variable in the equation, protecting the base of his boss. He would do any and all for her, protect her at any means, just like she had for him. Many didn't understand their dynamic, the slave type work he did for her. No one understood what she had protected him from, how many layoffs he almost became apart off, the potential boyfriends she ran off to keep him from getting hurt, and the bosses that attempted to poach him and abuse his talents...She was protecting him...And now he had to do the same.

She turned around quickly, allowing her sadness to cease when she saw him standing there. He smiled gently, holding up a bag of cough drops. "For your cold."

"Thank you Marc." She nodded accordingly, sitting at her desk, a monotonous expression on her face.

He watched as she slowly lost the control over her emotions, and her breathing became uneven, the involuntary nature of her sob being too much for him to handle. Quickly she turned her chair around as her hands shielded her face, the only thing she could do at that point. She didn't think he would leave. She didn't believe he would do it. She couldn't understand why...It was so easy for him to give up...To stop fighting. This cry wasn't of sadness, anger or hurt but of astonishment...That someone could pull you so close...And push you so far.

"I-I told him to go...And now I can't stand it..." She shook her head, a solid hand now shielding her eyes as her other held onto the arm rest for dear life, dear faith and dear survival.

"Wilhelmina it's not your fault!"

"Yes it is!" She screamed, the curtains now closed. "This morning, I let him walk away...I wanted to hurt him so bad that it backfired...And I still lost..."

"Willie you're better off." Marc soothed, his hand running over her shoulder.

"I need him Marc." Her thoughts rambled in her head as it shook from side to side in defiance. "I _need _him."

Marc took a step back, crossing his arms over his chest as he took a notice of her change in tone. Wilhelmina Slater never needed anyone, let alone a man. She was always fine by herself, fine being alone. What had changed? "Willie...What's going on?"

"You can't tell anyone." The mood began to weigh down on him as she turned her chair to face him, a deep breath being what she took before speaking again, getting choked up on her words. "You have...to swear."

**OoO**

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_Ohh, I love the way you lie_

**OoO**

Betty sat curled up on her sofa, their sofa. Her eyes watched a photo they had taken together, not to long ago, of him hugging her, loving her. She wondered if he even felt the same. She used to be sure of their relationship, her feelings, his commitment... but now...She had never been so confused in her life. Betty Suarez had always been the underdog, an underachiever in looks but an overachiever in heart. No one had ever expected someone like her to snag someone like him. She was as surprised as the world when they got engaged. But now she knew, the day before he was sleeping with _her. _Hugging her, loving her...Why was the world so painful? Why were things so complicated? Why couldn't she ever win?

"I love you...Betty Suarez."

Disturbed by the sudden intrusion, she spun around to see him standing there, a rugged impression of the man she used to know. An anger filled her as she thought of what he had put her through. "I thought I made my feelings clear the other day."

"You did...But I thought I could change that." His advancement towards her leads her backwards, not wanting anything to do with him.

"Well you can't."

"Betty I love you..."

"If you loved me then you wouldn't have slept with the devil."

"It meant nothing..." He cupped her face, his breath mixing with hers, sending her hormones into a frenzy. "I could never touch her..." His thumbs ran across her cheeks softly. "Like this...I could never kiss her..."His lips pressed roughly against hers. "Like this...I could never love her...like I do you...Marry me...please." He pleaded, his fingers working on her earlobe, a soft spot for her. Part of her knew he was lying, part of her knew he was giving her part of him and not all of her but most of her wanted that fairytale she always dreamed of and in her mind...She was getting it.

"You have to promise...Not to hurt me...ever again." Slowly, she fell for him, her walls breaking down. She would never find another guy like Daniel. She didn't want to start over, she invested too much in their relationship. So she settled and caved for the first thing that came along.

"I promise." With that statement he hugged her, officially cutting the cord with Wilhelmina. He picked the easy road, settling down with Betty. But if he were to stand before his maker and was forced to say those words again, they wouldn't be to Betty and he knew that...And it scared him...It scared him to feel that way for Wilhelmina so he took the words meant for her and gave them to Betty with high hopes they would sticks, unbeknownst to him that they were already falling off. A lie can only fall so deep, mean so much and be believed for so long...And for him...time was beginning to run out.

**OoO**

_Now there's gravel in our voices_

_Glass is shattered from the fight_

_And this tug of war, you'll always win_

_Even when I'm right_

**OoO**

Claire ran her finger over the edge of that same shot glass, contemplating slipping back into her old ways. Oh, how she wished to feel the cool liquid wave down her throat, washing down the day's troubles with a little Scotch. Her attention switched to the empty living room, her imagination placing a 10 year old Daniel and 13 year old Alex in the middle of the floor, fighting over presents while Bradford watched from his office, the door open. A sudden sadness swept over her and the longing for a drink depleted. She suddenly felt useless, unwanted, unneeded. She no longer had her husband and both of her children lived on the other side of the world, rarely calling her. And here she sat, a 62 year old matriarch contemplating her own slow suicide with one glass that she knew would lead to a bottle. What had become of her? She used to be seen at every event, on every newspaper and now she would be lucky to be recognized on the street. She felt like if she wrote a book, the last chapters would be blank pages, turning itself as she withered away. She shook her head, picking up the glass before she downed it, cursing herself for thinking such thoughts. "Damn, I need a hobby."

**OoO**

_'Cause you feed me fables from your head_

_With violent words and empty threats_

_And it's sick that all these battles_

_Are what keeps me satisfied_

**OoO**

Marc and Wilhelmina had passed in silence for the rest of the day, rode in silence, and now sat in silence at her home. Partly because of her strained voice and then there was what she had told him. After nearly 8 hours of not speaking, it was beginning to eat away at him. He needed answers, he needed to hear her side of the story again...He needed to know the truth.

"So you lied to me?"

Wilhelmina tapped a single nail on her large dining room table as he spoke, shrugging a bit. She was over the shock and it was time for him to be too. "Marc..."

"You need to tell me what happened...From The beginning...And this time...I want the truth...All of it."

Wilhelmina rose a brow to his demands yet decided to comply. "We-" She let out a few howling coughs before continuing, the cold beginning to worsen. "We slept together on that elevator and from there on...We...began a secret relationship...for 2 months...And then we had that stupid fight and he started seeing Betty for whatever reason, maybe a momentary stroke but...I digress." She cleared her throat before going on. "Then I found out that I...That I was pregnant." He let out a small gasp and she scowled, leaning back. "I'm not that old...But..When I told him...He had developed feelings for Betty...but he said he still loved me...So then, again secretly we were seeing each other while he was seeing Betty for a couple weeks until...I lost it."

"Lost what?"

"The baby, Marc!" She retorted, the rasp in her voice becoming apparent as well as her irritation. "I lost the one thing that still held us together."

"But Willie..." He attempted to be gentle in his tone, tip-toeing around her feelings to get to the root of the conversation. "That doesn't explain why Daniel hates you so much...He wouldn't blame you for something like that...What are you hiding...What's the big secret."

"Marc...I didn't tell him that I lost the baby...I told him that there was never one to begin with...I told him that it was all a lie and a ploy to keep him away from Betty...I let him believe that I was the worst person in the world to protect him...from the worst feeling in the world."

"Willie...You have to tell him."

"No...He hates me and it needs to stay that way..."

"But Willie if you tell him this he would never marry Betty."

"I know...But he needs to marry Betty..."

"What? I thought you said...I thought you said that you needed him."

"I thought it over...I'm not going to make him come back to me...If he chose Betty...I'm not going to beg."

"Do you know how frustrating you are?" Marc stood up from the dining room table, massaging his temples. "You and your damn pride!" He looked at her in shock that she could hide such a thing. "After years of denying it...I'm ready to admit it...you need to be committed to a mental institution!"

"Marc-"

"-ASAP!"

"Marc it's my choice!"

"It's a stupid one! Do you know how this information could change things...Make things right?"

"I don't want th-"

"I don't give a damn about what you want...Wilhelmina you need him...You said it yourself...You are...You're..."

"Marc you can say the word."

"I don't want to!...You are...what you are and that coupled with what you just told me...could make everything better..."

"Marc...Let me make something perfectly clear." She rose from the table, stalking towards him. "What I told you this morning...And what I told you just now...Is never to leave this house."

"People are going to find out..."

"Not about our past.."

"Not that...the other...thing...You can't hide that much longer...You have to tell him."

"I don't have to tell him a damn thing."

"Than as your assistant...I will."

"The hell you will."

"Wilhelmina he needs to know."

"Marc, you're fired." She spat out, catching him off guard. "I don't want you to start your new position next week, I want you to start tomorrow, effectively immediately."

"Willie-"

"If you can't keep your mouth shut as my assistant then you don't need to be my assistant."

"Willie, I'm only trying to look out for you."

"I understand that...But I don't need you to."

Undeniably hurt, he snatched his coat from the chair and walked towards the door, Wilhelmina's stance still being at the dining room. With a last look, Marc turned to his boss, his protector, his mother, a sad smile on his face. "Call me..._When _you need me...Because you will..."

He closed the door behind him and Wilhelmina slid back into the chair. She was so up and down, hot and cold, yes and no...She didn't know how to feel. One minute, she's hurt that he gave up on them and the next she's glad that she didn't have to fight for a man to be with her. If he couldn't just choose her than he didn't love her...right? If he didn't have to go through to be with her than it wasn't worth it...right? Wilhelmina Slater was a very formidable woman, smart as a whip...But she didn't know everything...And one thing was that the fight of it all...Is what makes the love even stronger.

**OoO**

_Just goanna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just goanna stand there and hear me cry_

**OoO**

Over the next few days Mode sat in an eerie silence, each glass ornament: smudged, orange decor: dimmed. Something weird was happening. The place was supposed to be jumping, busy with Editors awaiting Fashion Week. But not those days. Wilhelmina nor Claire had left their respective offices, neither wanting to. Wilhelmina hadn't talked to Marc at all, only seeing him at Creative meetings and in the hallway. She could tell that he was hurt about her pushing him away but she couldn't risk him telling Daniel either of her secrets, it would ruin everything.

"Wilhelmina." A timid Amanda was waiting on the threshold of her office, the pressure of being Wilhelmina Slater's assistant beginning to weigh on her.

"Yes?"

"You have a 5 o'clock appointment with Marcia Roselle...She's an up and coming designer...You have a 9 o'clock with Joe Zee and Claire wants to have lunch with you in an hour at Madison 6."

"Claire...Claire Meade?" Immediately, a coughing fit set in, something about her cold that she had thought subsided.

"Do you know another 62 year old who is STILL a blonde?"

Wilhelmina smiled, something that she liked about the young girl. Despite her outlandish ways and attitude, she always seemed to bring a smile to her lips or a chuckle to her heart, something that wasn't exactly the easiest thing to do.

"Tell her I'll be able to make it." Amanda nodded and made a note on her calendar before the telephone and she picked it up before Wilhelmina could even think about it.

"Hello, Wilhelmina Slater's office...hmmm Hmmmm...I'll ask her." She held the receiver away, covering its bottom end as she spoke. "Suzuki St. Pierre wants to know if you have a comment about Daniel and Betty moving up their wedding."

"What?" Wilhelmina sat up in her chair, flabbergasted.

Amanda put the phone to her ear once again. "Can you repeat that?"

"Tell them that I said...No comment."

"No, Ms. Slater is not available for comment...Because she obviously doesn't give a damn." Amanda hung up the phone, shrugging her shoulders.

"Did you know about this?"

"Nope." Amanda shook her head, oblivious to the change overcoming Wilhelmina.

"Call Suzuki St. Pierre back and tell him...Tell him that Wilhelmina Slater said that she is Very happy about the couples nuptials and...wishes them the best in their upcoming marriage."

"Will do boss."

"Thank You." She should of known he would pull something like this, she should have expected it, anticipated it, prepared for this move but unfortunately she didn't and this was the outcome, a fake smile and synthetic comment that would surely be published by he end of business that day. But that pain she felt...the shock... would remain, dwell, stay...forever.

**OoO**

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_Ohh, I love the way you lie_

**OoO**

Marc walked into Claire's office, immediately critiquing her decorating choice of black and it white. He had often found it ironic how Wilhelmina, the perceived evil bitch's office was completely white and Claire; the perceived good matron's office was nearly covered in darkness...Were the outside perceptions of the world correct? Or did they have the two mixed up? Did their decorating choices highlight their true personalities? The dark drunk Claire becomes when you slip a few in her...Afterall, She did kill Fey Sommers...Did Claire Meade have another side that the world had never seen? What about the way Wilhelmina softens around a person she loves, how she let's go of her inhibitions when she really cares...really let's someone in? Was the ice queen as cold as everyone thought she was? She did, after all, fall for Daniel Meade. Did the world really know these women? Maybe not...

"Mrs. Meade." Marc called out, entering her space.

She looked from her paperwork, a brow lifted. "And to what do I owe this visit?"

"A new pair of Prada Loafers." He joked with a straight face. "Actually...I need to talk to you."

"What could you possibly need to talk to me about?"

"Wilhelmina and Daniel...We're both trying to make it work yet we haven't even tried working together to do so...Maybe if we try that...it'll work this time."

"Why are you adamant about getting them together?"

"For the same reasons you are...I love one of them and you love the other and despite how we feel about that other person...We want the people we love to be happy."

"So what do you propose?"

"I don't know but...before we come up with something...I think you need to know something...actually...some _things."_

"Like what?"

"Like a baby...Babies..."

**OoO**

_So maybe I'm a masochist_

_I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave_

_Till the walls are goin' up_

_In smoke with all our memories_

**OoO**

The two women stared, sitting opposite each other, neither saying a word. It had been nearly 10 minutes and they both sat with Ice Teas in front of them, as untouched as when they came.

"Did you invite me to lunch to bask in my beauty or is there a point to this little gathering."

"Actually yes...I wanted to talk." Claire played with the lemon on her glass, a nervous tinge rising in her stomach.

"If it's about Daniel...then I'm going to stop you right there." Wilhelmina immediately became guarded. not wantign to dscuss that part of her life especially in a public place.

"Wilhelmina...I know you're upset about the wedding being pushed up."

"I am not...I don't care anymore."

"You're a damn liar and you know it..."

"And you're an old hag...Some things are best left unsaid."

"You think you're fooling everybody with this act you put on everyday...Not me Wilhelmina...There are a lot of things you could have told me..."

"Like what?"

"Like how you miscarried my grandchild."

If Ice Tea could fly, that's exactly what it would have done when it sprouted from Wilhelmina's mouth upon hearing something she was not at all expecting. Dabbing her mouth, she began to plot Marc's murder.

"Claire...That doesn't concern you."

"You're right...that was nearly 5 months ago...But there is something else that does concern me...Something very current."

Wilhelmina lifted a brow, challenging Claire with her stare. "And what exactly would that be?"

"You're pregnant." Claire stated bluntly before taking a sip of her ice tea.

Wilhelmina froze immediately, everything in her body seeming to be on pause as the older woman stared her down and Wilhelmina was now picturing her hands around Marc's scrawny neck. "Claire, Marc had no right-"

"Save it Wilhelmina." She set the glass down and settled her tone. "The only question is who tells Daniel that he is going to be a father...You? Or me?"

**OoO**

_Just goanna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just goanna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_**OoO**_

_Remember when Wilhelmina slept with Daniel the day before the engaement...Oh yes!Finally, the secret has been revealed...both of them...I hope you were surprised and you continue to read as well as review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter...this fic takes ages to write because it takes so much thought but hopefully they will come quickly. More informations surrounding this drama in the next chap_

_Review! Even if it's just your favorite line! =D_

_**-NWJ**_

**OoO**


	7. He Won't Go

_Some say I'll be better without you  
>But they don't know you like I do<br>Or at least the sides I thought I knew_

_I can't bear this time  
>It drags on as I lose my mind<br>Reminded by things I find  
>Like notes and clothes you left behind<em>

_Wake me up, wake me up when all is done  
>I won't rise until this battle's won<br>My dignity's become undone _

Wilhelmina's stare seemed to pierce through the back of the both as her eyes never left Claire, furious with emotions. Claire stared back at her, not backing down, not losing contact nor losing fervor. They had both made up their minds, different conclusions but nevertheless, they had made the up. Rather than releasing Daniel of his responsibilities or claiming that it wasn't his like many would have expected, she reached in her purse and threw a 20 dollar bill on the table, paying for what she had. Silently, she slid out of the booth and stormed out of the restaurant, not saying a word. Claire looked at the 20 and slid it over to herself. "A 20 dollar bill for a 2 dollar drink..." She placed the bill in her pocket and ordered herself a steak, then deciding that is was probably her who would do the telling seeing how Wilhelmina will be in jail for murdering Marc.

**Ooo**

_But I won't go  
>I can't do it on my own<br>If this ain't love, then what is?  
>I'm willing to take the risk<em>

_I won't go  
>I can't do it all alone<br>If this ain't love, then what is?  
>I'm willing to take the risk<em>

_So petrified, I'm so scared to step into this ride  
>What if I lose my heart and fail declined?<br>I won't forgive me if i give up trying_

**ooO**

Daniel and Betty lay up in bed, awkwardly staring at each other with not much to say. After making up there really wasn't much to be said. Unfortunately this lead to Daniel reminiscing about the conversations he would have with Wilhelmina. The talks they had, the laughs they shared, the things they did. In an attempt to push that out of his mind, he rolled over on his side and raised a brow to Betty, his hand on her thigh.

"I don't want to wait..."

"Wait?"

"To get married..."

"Daniel we just had this conversation...Instead of next June we're going to do it next January..."

"I don't want to wait 4 months...Let's do it this week."

Betty looked at him, her hand to his forehead. "Are you feeling okay?"

He chuckled and sat up, brushing his lips against hers. "I'm feeling fine...I just don't want to wait any longer...So let's do it...Let's get married...This Saturday."

"Are you crazy? What about my family...Your family..."

"We can still do that public wedding but...I just want to...to do a private thing with you...And still do the wedding in New York."

"Daniel...where is this coming from?"

She looked at him sideways, attempting to dissect his thoughts yet was blinded by the doofy grin on his face. She didn't know the turmoil in his mind, the battle taking place right on the grounds of his thoughts. No matter how hard he tried to cut the cord, it wouldn't work. He could detach physically...but not emotionally or mentally...They were still bonded. Bonded so heavily that she walked through his dreams, ran his thoughts and flew in his heart. Something that he was beginning to realize that Betty never did. Maybe if they got married, it would fix things...His thoughts would go away...The impulse would run dry and he could get that damned name out of his thoughts. The guilt would cease and the look she gave him when he struck her would leave him...The pain he caused...The pain she caused...The lies, the deceit...It was easier to go with Betty...Easier to just lie there and do nothing.

"This is coming because...I..." He paused, his words dying in his throat when Betty's face slowly morphed into Wilhelmina's. "Love you...I love you soooo much."

He wondered to himself..._I meant that...but who was I talking to...Who did I love...Who made me want to jump in from of train, take a bullet, take a dive...Who has my love...Who am I giving it to?_

_**Ooo**_

_I heard his voice today  
>I didn't know a single word he said<br>Not one resemblance to the man I met  
>Just a vacant broken boy instead<em>

_But I won't go  
>I can't do it on my own<br>If this ain't love, then what is?  
>I'm willing to take the risk<em>

_I won't go  
>I can't do it all alone<br>If this ain't love, then what is?  
>I'm willing to take the risk<em>_  
><em>_  
><em>

**ooO**

Days rolled by, turning into weeks that eventually made it's way to Fashion week and things at Mode began to change. Wilhelmina has gotten over her mean streak and work was becoming tolerable while she and Marc were still not talking, avoiding each other at all costs. Someone else being avoided was Daniel and it was Claire passing out the avoidance towards her son. How does one break that kind of news considering the situation? She of course didn't know but who did? But Fashion Week was making its annual rounds and she was on thin ice...Nearly translucent.

Wilhelmina Slater, Editor of Mode Magazine, Wonder Woman Equivalent...She knew everything, everyone, could spot any flaw, any inconsistency, incoherence, any type of negative connotation except her own. She didn't know when to lay off an employee, when to stop yelling, she had no limit. The boundaries that applied to the general public didn't even dare enter her territory. She had set her own rules for herself, not taking into consideration existential circumstances that may come about. A death...A marriage...A love...Another variable was now added to her set of rules and it was time to revise. Her love life was no longer the priority nor was Mode her secret love. She couldn't worry about what the public would say or how Daniel would react...It wasn't about them anymore...There was now a child involved...An innocent variable in the equation who had no choice in picking who it's parents were.

As she sat on her couch, contemplating this dynamic of her life, the doorbell rang and she was forced to vacate her spot on the cushion and answer which eventually lead to regret.

"Wilhelmina I just-" she slammed the door in his face and returned to the couch after locking the door, not saying a word.

She lifted a brow to the door as it slowly unlocked with MArc on the other side, spare key in hand. "Remind me to get that from you."

"Willie...I didn't come to fight..." He took off his coat and set his briefcase down on the couch next to her.

"Then what did you come here for? Surely not to entertain because I'm not laughing."

"Willie I did it for your own good!" Marc exploded, tired of her ignoring him, and when she did speak, her snide comments.

"I am well aware of that...But you shouldn't have."

"What do you me-"

"Why are you here again?"

He moved to his briefcase and pulled out the Mode book, showing it to her. "Layout botched the final copy...It's a total mess."

She sucked her teeth, irritated with the imbeciles on her payroll. "Follow me." She ordered, marching him to the dining room table where they would have more room.

Quietly, they worked to rework the issue, just the two of the. Together they could have done the entire magazine but that would have been hard with them barely speaking. Besides the occasional _Fine _from Wilhelmina and _What about this? _from Marc, it was just an eerie silence that hovered over them, neither wanting to speak. As the time droned on, both grew tired and migrated to the kitchen, not saying a word until Wilhelmina took it upon her self to stop the madness.

Before Marc should reach the coffee pot to pour himself a cup, she was already doing it for him, taking him off guard since it was rare that she ever did anything for anyone on a whim.

"This is no longer just about...Me and Daniel, Marc."

He looked up, caught off guard by her monotonous tone. "What do you mean?"

"I mean..." She set the pot down and looked him in the eyes, making sure he was aware of her seriousness. "You told Claire out of concern for me...Not thinking about the repercussions later on...What if Daniel doesn't believe me? I wouldn't blame him, this being the second time around."

"Daniel would eventually have to face the facts Willie...You know that." He craned his neck, attempting to look pas the words she was giving him. "There's something else..."

"I can handle a lot of things, Marc... She shook her head, her wrist leaning on the countertop. "But...Seeing him everyday...Reminding me of what I could of had...finally could have accomplished, had I told him the truth...I don't want to see him everyday to be reminded of what I screwed up...to see him there for his child and not for me...I'm going to...lower myself...to a wishing idiot, full of regrets...Rather than go through all of that...I was going to let him think that it is Dwayne's"

"Willie...If you do that...you're going to end up regretting it more than lying to him the first time...I think it's time you were honest with him-"

"And I think..." She lifted the cup and handed it to him, a weak smile playing on her lips. "It's time we get back to work."

Wilhelmina returned to the book, rearranging the ads silently, both of them staying quiet for the rest of the evening yet having a full conversation. With every move she made, he could tell what she was telling him, every glance, what she was thinking. Though a resolution was not exactly reached...They were once again in sync and balance had been restored to the world...for now.

**OoO**

_There will be times  
>We'll try and give it up<br>Bursting at the seams, no doubt  
>We'll almost fall apart then burn the pieces<br>To watch them turn to dust  
>But nothing will ever taint us<em>

_I won't go  
>I can't do it on my own<br>If this ain't love, then what is?  
>I'm willing to take the risk<em>

_I won't go  
>I can't do it all alone<br>If this ain't love, then what is?  
>I am willing to take the risk<br>_

**Ooo**

"Wilhelmina." Claire knocked lightly on her open door, making her presence known as she stood in the doorway, overtime stepping closer. "We need to talk."

"Claire...You need Death and I need you to meet Death but we..." She motioned between the two of them. "Don't need to talk about anything.

"Wilhelmina It's been a month...I respected your privacy but now I think it's time you tell him."

"And I think it's time you leave."

"Wilhelmina people are already starting to speculate...You're not getting thinner...You're gaining back the weight you loss."

"Great pep talk." SHe stood form her desk with the roll of her eyes and moved to exit, ignoring Claire's suggestions.

"Wilhelmina I'm serious...You and Daniel need to speak."

"Claire you found out about this by sheer stupidity on Marc's part...Had he been killed like I attempted to arrange...You wouldn't know and Daniel wouldn't have to worry about knowing."

"He has a right to know-"

"And I have a right to bare arms Claire ...We can throw rights around all day but I'd rather you leave...the pores on your face are beginning to look like craters on the Moon."

"Being sarcastic is not going to fix anything, you know."

"Who said anything about sarcasm?" Wilhelmina raised a brow and made her way to the door, off to an ad meeting.

"If you don't tell him...I will."

"Claire, you have been sighing the same old song for the last 4 weeks...Even if you tell him, he's not going to believe you so go right ahead...I don't care anymore."

Left in the office alone, Claire was now faced with a decision that had repercussions on both sides. If she told him now, he would become suspicious of why she knew and didn't tell him and if she doesn't tell him, he would resent her. Which way does she go? Why is everything such an issue...Why can't you ever simply please a human being? Send them on their merry way after being the messenger without getting shot? So many questions...So little answers...

**OoO**

_Will he... will he still remember me?  
>Will he still love me even when he's free?<br>Or will he go back to the place where he would choose the poison over me?_

_When we spoke yesterday,  
>You said to hold my breath... to sit and wait<br>"I'll be home so soon, I won't be late"_

_He won't go  
>He can't do it on his own<br>If this ain't love, then what is?  
>He's willing to take the risk<br>_

**Ooo**

"Good morning...Mrs. Meade." Daniel grinned from ear to ear as he leaned in to kiss his beloved, touching her face with the back of his hand, lightly pressing against her skin.

"Good morning Mr. Meade." Cornily, they lay wrapped up in unraveled sheets, the prints of their bodies left across them.

"I can't believe it's been 3 weeks."

"I know...We should go back to London tomorrow."

"You're right...But it was great."

"Yeah...I love Porta Rico..." She glanced over at the blue waves that ambushed what looked like a dream compared to the mud sand of the city. Turning back, she sighed sadly. "But we need to go back."

"And get ready for Fashion Week."

"Oh snap...I totally forgot about that..."

"And you call yourself an Editor." He joked, kissing her forehead as he rolled over. Silently, they both felt a vibrating beneath the pillow and Betty reached under, seeing the name on the screen. She looked to Daniel, a brow raised as the atmosphere changed.

"Why is Wilhelmina calling you?" She inquired, holding up the vibrating iPhone.

"I don't know..." He was tempted to reach over and snatch the phone, just to hear her voice, hear her state. Now he knew that it was all in vain...He got married to push away the feelings for her yet they only came back stronger and now she is calling him...he just couldn't get away. "Just...Reject the call..."

She did so and laid back on the pillow, an awkward feeling now sitting between them. "Soooo...Why was she calling you?"

"I don't know...I'm not Wilhelmina...I don't know what she's thinking." He was guarded, now upset with his own self that he didn't just pick up the damn phone.

Betty picked up his phone and began to scroll through his call log. "Well it says here that she has called you...27 times...today...all missed because your phone was on silent."

"Wha-"

"And now she's calling again."

This time Daniel grabbed the phone immediately, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed as he pressed the phone to his ear. "Hello…Okay...Okay, Calm Down...Just Tell me what happened...Just tell me-..." Suddenly his body went rigid and Betty snuck up behind him, putting her chin on his shoulder. He jumped up, nearly knocking her over. "...I'm on my way."

**Ooo**

_So I won't go  
>He can't do it on his own<br>If this ain't love, then what is?  
>We're willing to take the risk<em>

_Cause he won't go  
>He can't do it on his own<br>If this ain't love, then what is?  
>We're willing to take the risk<em>

_I won't go  
>I can't do it on my own<br>If this ain't love, then what is? _

**ooO**

_3 Hours Earlier_

After being lectured by Marc and Claire, it was only Claire who followed up, inviting Wilhelmina to lunch at her house. At first she declined, not wanting to be in the same house that she had a breakdown in not to long ago. But eventually she relented, not feeling like a fight and also not feeling like another Caesar salad from Marc. To her surprise, the key Bradford had given her still worked and she came in the house, catching Claire, who was expecting a doorbell ring, off guard.

"Where did you get that?"

"Don't ask."

"Why?"

"Because We both need to live through this."

Claire nodded and walked into the kitchen. "Agreed." Turning around, she watched as Wilhelmina stood in the doorframe, unmoving as she looked around at the scene of the crime a.k.a her fight with Daniel. "You have always over-analyzed things...Take your coat off."

"Would it be over-analyzation if I guessed that by taking off my coat you meant get yourself nice and comfortable so I can kill you?"

"No...That would be common sense..." Wilhelmina got quiet and Claire laughed, surprisingly light-hearted. "Calm down Wilhelmina...It's just a lunch."

"The last time we had lunch you attempted to blackmail me."

"And I don't apologize for that...Now would you please take your coat off."

Wilhelmina obliged, rolling her eyes as she took off her black coat, revealing a rather casual outfit. "Happy?"

"I'm glad you didn't feel like you had to dress up..."

"What reason would I have to do so...I'm not trying to impress you."

Claire looked over her outfit, consisting of a white tank top and open black dress shirt, matching the, of course, black Loubitons and light wash jeans. Besides the outfit, her eyes also traveled to her midsection, not being able to help herself with noticing how she looked.

"You got bigger quickly."

"And you're dying...Shall we continue?"

Claire chuckled and sat down at the breakfast nook, Wilhelmina taking the seat parallel to her. They stared at each other, not saying a word, Wilhelmina's hands drumming at the wooden table irritably. Quietly, Claire reached over and covered her hand, something that sent a shiver up her spine, Wilhelmina's that is. Claire, feeling more comfortable with the woman than she had in a long time, was surprised by how warm her hand actually was. She expected an ice-block and not the actual heat she felt...beyond the warmth...She felt humanity.

"Calm down...We are just here for lunch."

Wilhelmina looked down at the woman's heavily veined that covered her own, taken aback by the lack of convulsions she didn't have and the gasping she didn't succumb to. Slowly, she stopped drumming, her hand laying flat on the table. Claire retracted hers, feeling that the job was done.

"I have a question."

Wilhelmina looked, caught off guard once again. Claire took this as an open invitation when she didn't refute. "How many...How far...Ho-"

"13 weeks..." Wilhelmina looked around trying to change the subject, a picture of Daniel catching her eye. He was dripping wet, standing beside the pool, pushing a, then Alex into the pool. "He always had a mean streak."

Claire laughed lightly, not wanting to upset her headache any further. "How do you know that Daniel's not the one getting pushed in?" At a young age, both boys had been blonde and it was hard to tell.

"Well Daniel's dimples become more present when he's mad and right there you see that birthmark on his shoulder."

Claire got quiet, staring at the food that was placed in front of her by her house servant. "Daniel said you were observant."

"Was the next word that followed bitch?"

Claire smiled, one side of her face slowly drooping. Wilhelmina squinted at the older woman, not even looking at her plate as it was set in front of her.

"Claire..." She examined Claire's face, one side seemingly numb as the other was normal. "Say something."

Confused, Claire spoke in a slurred twang, immediately spooking Wilhelmina. "Sshatchs...wro...wr..w." like a Twilight, Claire's eyes dimmed and her balance was lost as she dropped out of the chair. Wilhelmina jumped up from her side of the table, kneeling over her to see that one side of her body was unresponsive. A maid looked over the scene, shell shocked and confused as to what she should do until Wilhelmina called out to her. "Call 911..." The woman stood there and Wilhelmina ignored her, dialing on her Blackberry. "Hello...911?"

_**ooO**_

_I'm willing to take the risk_

_**Ooo**_

_Song belongs to Adele...Sorry for any mistakes...Super tired and I hope you review...I have a BAD BAD case of Writer's block but I'm beginning to get over it so expect updates more frequently. =D_

_**-NWJ**_


	8. Rumor Has It

_A/N at End: IMPORTANT!_

_**Daniel's POV **_

As I passed the rainbow of cars, a series of melodramatic thoughts passed through my mind to pass the time, like elevator music. And just the same, it did nothing but make the wait longer. Almost immediately as the cab came to a halt it was as if my feet took on a mind of its own, sweeping across the pavement in the dimming sunlight that dawned the sidewalk. After the longest elevator ride of MY LIFE, and two hallways I was suddenly faced with the Intensive Care Unit and my eyes searched for hers, a glance, a stare, even a grimace, just something to guide me to where I was supposed to be. It was bad enough getting through the sea of paparazzi to begin with, trying to find my way but now I was alone and still couldn't get through the winding halls, seeming at the time, like a maze. Walking at a decent pace, trying to seem collected as nurses passed me and offered me a sympathetic look. Their whispers lingered around the cheap wallpaper that adorned the walls and bounced into my ears, distracting my attention from what was right in front of me. She was sitting right in front of me, head in her hands as she slumped over in a chair outside of a door. My heart pulled me to her but my mind snatched me away, halting my steps where they were. But fortunately in the long battle of heart and mind, my heart won and took over. Without warning, I was uttering her name, calling her attention. When she looked up to reveal those usually light blue eyes as tampered with by stray tears, my mind had not only lost the battle, but the war as well.

She stood to her feet, looking as shaken as can be, nearly traumatized by what she saw...I knew her all too well to speak, only doing what I knew to do. Now standing at least a foot from each other, I reached for her and she didn't object, melting into my arms. A sense of peace ran through me, having her in my arms, like a missing piece of the puzzle. As if we had forgotten our troubles and arguments...Finding solace in each other's pain. From the time we spent together and the things she shared with me, I knew for a fact that happenings like this, as unmoving as she could be, always shook her rocker. It reminded her of death and the end, and life and thoughts that she typically strayed from. This, I expected...But her now being in my arms was not exactly what I imagined happening...And I'm glad I was wrong.

Automatically, as if she were the one baring my last name, the edge of my lips brushed against her forehead, the contact feeling as normal as breathing. For a moment, I had forgotten why I was there, why I had rushed over and why I was in a hospital...Just for that moment...It was me and her...blocked from reality, turning our back to the possibility of the future and flaws of the past...Just for a moment.

_**Author Narration**_

They both heard the sounds of block heels stomping against the cheap linoleum and they pulled away, both sniffling to compose themselves over that small lapse in judgment. Betty appeared beyond the double doors somberly, touching a hand to Daniel's shoulder seeing the wetness in his eyes. "Honey are you okay? Is it your mom...What did the Doctors say?"

He looked to Wilhelmina, whose arms were crossed over her coat, keeping it closed despite it being unbuttoned. Sighing, he turned to her as if to be upset. "Well, I haven't heard anything from the doctors."

"Did _She _not want to tell you anything?" Betty attempted to whisper, her eyes flickering in Wilhelmina's direction, yet failed seeing how Wilhelmina heard her.

"I'm right here." Wilhelmina stated monotonously, not taking kindly to Betty starting something within 2 minutes of being in her presence.

"Obviously." Betty rolled her eyes, her hand rubbing circles on Daniel's back as she attempted to soothe him when in actuality it was only annoying the hell of him. "You know what Wilhelmina, why don't you go...We've can take it from here."

Both Daniel and Wilhelmina looked at her incredulously, thinking who died and made her Queen of metallic. Wilhelmina scoffed, not about to let a ball of color get to her. "Betty, she had a stroke...The last thing she needs is to wake up to you and think she died and went to Burrito hell."

"Wilhelmina...You're not family...You don't belong here."

Wilhelmina stalked towards her, arms wrapped around herself. Nose to nose, toe to toe, they stood and Wilhelmina pointed in her face, getting tired of her antics. "You...are such a child that all you can think about is me being in the same vicinity as your fiancée when your future mother-in-law just had a stroke...She could be dying... _Mrs. Meade_ who you pretend to care so much about could be dying and yet all you can think about is how jealous you get when I'm in the same room...How stupid...How self-centered...How insecure..." Wilhelmina stepped back, shaking her head at the young Editor. "...can you be?"

"Fuck you Wilhelmina." Daniel looked to Betty, never having heard the word escape her mouth.

"Like Daniel did...Before or After...You got engaged?" Wilhelmina asked, squinting at the young girl, a brow raised in expectation of answer.

"Why don't you just go!" Betty yelled, igniting an irritated night nurse to her feet and over to the scene.

"Excuse me!" The woman exclaimed through a whisper. "This is the Intensive Care Unit, if you can't keep your voices down then I am going to have to ask you to leave..."

"Can you keep your voice down Betty?" Wilhelmina questioned, inquiring a rhetorical question.

Feeling as if something was about to jump off, Daniel stepped between them, not wanting a repeat of what happened at Mode. Wilhelmina rose her arms, releasing her coat to open. "What?" She asked, directed it towards Betty since she was being stared down by the young editor.

"Listen..." Daniel began but was distracted by her now open coat that exposed what she had successfully hid from him for about a month. She watched as his eyes got lower and lower, fixated on her stomach as if it was an ornament on her body. She tied her coat and picked up her bag from the chair that she once sat in.

Daniel's eyes tracked her footsteps, not being able to look away, and Betty noticed his body language as well. If it weren't for Claire's doctor then choosing to make his appearance, he would have probably ran after her.

"Mr. Meade." The old grey haired physician extended a somber hand to Daniel's and then to Betty's. "Dr. Webber, I'll be handling your mother's case."

"Case?"

"Well your mother had a major stroke...The right side of her body is immobilized and at the moment she is unconscious."

As if a ton a bricks were thrown on him, he stumbled back, feeling his knees fall weak, his heart render broken and his world come crashing down. His mother was his rock, his world, his won constant over the years, the one woman that loved him from beginning to end. She took care of him from day one and no matter what he did she was always there, cleaning up his mess. She was a true mother...And he couldn't stand losing her just yet.

**OoO**

As he advanced towards her bed, his heart seemed to drop lower and lower in his chest, seeing her in such a state. As his approach neared even closer, his knees drew week and he collapsed beside her bedside, letting out a howling sob that seemed to combine everything that was on his mind. "I don't know what to do..." He shook his head in defiance, his hands laying on the edge of her bed as he spoke to her, in desperate need of a mother...Of someone to tell him what to do...how to handle it..How to make things better. "I made a mess mom..." He choked out before looking up, not knowing what he's do if he ever lost his mother, especially at this point. He had never considered the factor that she won't be there the whole time...She won't be there forever. "I don't love her mom...And I don't know how to tell her...Mom I married her...I ruined her life...I brought her into the spotlight and I..." He hung his head low, taking in a deep breath. "I don't know what to do."

**OoO**

_I AM SOOOOOO SORRY! I hate to have strung you all along but I wrote this a very very very very very VERY long time ago and never posted it because I didn't finish the chapter but I am posting this today because if I am asked to continue it, or carry on the chapter than I will try my absolute hardest to continue and even finish this story. I feel horrible that it has taken me so long and I hate when writer's do that as well so I do want to apologize. I don't know if anyone is still interested but if you are please let me know and I will try my very best to make this the best drama-filled ride of your life =D_

_**-NWJ**_


	9. The Connection

_A/N at End_

Seeing her in the catatonic state that she was in. Helpless, pale, lifeless…almost. To him she might as well have been; her body looking frail and missing the usual spunk that he had always been able to recognize in his mother He never wanted to leave her side, staying at her hospital bed until she opened her eyes and calmed his nerves, reassured him, told him that everything was going to be okay. He wanted to stay by her bedside until she could do what mothers do. In that moment, it was not even about him being a grown man but really about him just wanting his mother. Just his mother, comfort. He wanted a loving hand, he wanted to feel the connection that was placed between him and few select beings on that Earth. Usually it was his parents, siblings, and true love. Those supernatural connections that seemed to reach beyond your own knowledge. He needed comfort from that connection. Looking to Alexis, he wouldn't find anything seeing how she was on a flight over. His father was dead. His mother was in a coma. So he had to look to his true love. Lying next to his wife on a King Sized Sofa in the Amsterdam, he turned to look at her, hoping that their connection would wake her up. Or perhaps, she would feel his stir and wake up. But instead she did something else, eyes closed with a snore.

She turned away.

Wilhelmina lay awake on her sofa, not knowing why she was still up. Maybe it was the nauseous feeling that settled in the bottom of her stomach. OR perhaps the dull backache that she was trying to ignore, supplementing comfort with spare pillows from the guest bedroom. Maybe it might be the endless thoughts that she had about what had transpired that night, The paparazzi following her to her building with questions insinuating that she had killed Claire. OR maybe it might even be the fact that she was slowly but surely losing her cool. Sure she had a couple breakdowns recently but those were minor; Small, minor infractions of her heart; Supposed hormonal episodes. Whatever it was, it was definitely keeping her up at night.

And the worst part was that she couldn't have a drink.

But soon her train of thought was disturbed when a fist knocked on her door. Still lying on her sofa as she had nothing better to do, she considered not even answering the doorbell. What good could profit from her answering the door at 2am to probably a complete stranger. Marc would have called first. It was certainly not anyone from her so-called family. Again, the knock pounded on her steel plated doors and she threw her head back with a groan before pushing herself up from the comfortable position that she was in to answer. She pulled the tie of her robe closer to her seeing how is was the only thing that she had on besides a black set of undergarments that, to her, were a bit too sexy for a night alone. What she wouldn't admit was that a tanga bottom and demi cup top was her go to for a lonely time. She didn't need anyone else to be sexy; she was sexy all by herself. Well this is what she convinced herself of.

But opening the door, she was confronted with a face that made her forget all else and focus on the moment at hand. She took in his bloodshot eyes, quivering lip as he attempted to maintain the little but of composure that he could muster. She didn't know if he had been drinking but the pleading in his eyes was the only thing that kept her from closing the door in his face. And that small feat; that kink in her armor; that hole in her guard; that was the guiding force behind her actions to follow. His body collapsing into tears on her shoulder, she became stoic but only momentarily as that hitch made way for her to wrap her arms around him. And when he embraced her

She didn't pull away.

When she let go of him and him of her, his eyes fell into hers as if to see if the moment was lasting or if was even happening. When she looked into her eyes, they quickly fell to lower ground as if the eye to eye contact was burning, as if it was torture to look at each other. His arms dropped to his sides before moving to wipe away a stray tear that seemed to have slipped out in his moment of grief.

She stepped back and turned to walk away but was caught when his hand held onto her arm. She flinched with a heavy discretion as if to make sure that he didn't suspect her apprehension. He inhaled deeply as she looked at him, not knowing why all of a sudden she was being slowly poured with the emotions of their tumultuous relationship. The sight of him angered her. The look of him made her sick; And yet just seeing him made her heart flutter just the slightest twinge. Yet she didn't know why.

She pulled away from his grasp, folding her arms across her chest, stiffening her stature and standing tall before him as if she would never be moved.

"I owe you an apology." His voice came with a husky subtly that she didn't expect. She noted the indentation of growth when it came to his small obsession with a beard. His eyes hardened with seriousness, closely emulating his father. A hand swooped back to his hair as he ran his fingers through it. He knew that he was at fault for how had treated her. He knew that whatever had transpired between them was not just on her but on him as well. He knew that what they once had was not just anything. But it was a connection. And what scared him was the possibility of it being the connection that he was now lacking in his current relationship.

"For?" she raised a brow, her lips tightening as she stared at him with a glare that she didn't want to face him with but inside she knew that he deserved it. She was torn. She was torn with what he deserved and what she wanted to give him. she was torn with the hatred that she could have and the love that was there somewhere. She was torn between the attraction and repulsion. She was torn between kissing him and slapping him.

Good thing he made the decision for her.

When his gruff hands grabbed her shoulders and kissed her roughly, crashing his lips onto hers in such a forceful nature that she stumbled back but was held steadily in her place by his grasp. Her fists slowly condensed into regular palms lying squarely on his chest until the realization that she was kissing Daniel Meade came over her and she retracted her lips from his.

HE sighed breathlessly, still holding her close. HE had kissed her to test that connection. He had kissed her to see if there was a connection. He had kissed her to see if the connection was of true love or infatuation. He had kissed her to see if the hate that longed to reside in his heart was even really real or if it was mustered based on the false truths of the world that he had carelessly taken on.

"Answer me…." She whispered, still standing chest to chest with a man that she still claimed to detest. "What can I forgive you for?"

"What do you mean? I-I hit you, I should hav—"

she snatched herself away, rolling her eyes as if she didn't believe what she was hearing. "You think that little tap shook me?" she scoffed, her eyes narrowing. "Trust me, Daniel you are not the first man to put your hands on me and you may not be the last but I do not need an apology for that. I could care less about your moment of weakness so to speak…So if that's all that you came over here to talk about than you can leave because you're wasting your time."

"Wait a minute…" HE shook his head, waiving his hands in front of his face. "I drove an hour over here to apologize to you an—"

"Daniel I don't want a goddamn apology! I want you to listen!" she yelled at him, louder than she knew that she felt. She hadn't realized just how angry he made her or how much anger had accumulated over the previous months.

"Wilhelmina, if you're talking about what I think you're talking about then I don't want to know." HE shook his head, still being bull-headed which angered her even the more.

She growled within herself, not being able to take the stress that he seemed to evoke within her anytime he came around. Within seconds, she had blocked the front door from him leaving. She closed her eyes momentarily, taking a deep breath as her arms spread to block his exit. "I miscarried."

"What are you talking about?"

"I was pregnant and I miscarried Daniel. I lied to you and told you that I was pregnant because I was protecting you. I love your dumbass too much for whatever reason, to let you experience the pain that I did. I protected you and it has bit me in the ass ever since. I can show you goddamn sonograms and hospital stay bills and records. But do not fucking apologize about slapping me in the face once when you've done it more times than you've realized."

He froze to the place he was, stuck to the marble on which he stood. HE looked in her eyes for that glint of mischief that usually appeared when she was scheming. HE looked for the beginnings of a sly smirk that would tell him that to her, he was falling right into her trap. He searched for her lies but could find none. All he could see was the hurt that when deeper than the surface that she presented him with. "Dammit Wilhelmina." HE pounded his fist downwards into the air with an angry growl. "Why didn't you fucking say that earlier?" He asked with a hint of pleading in his voice as he neared her and capture her lips in his.

IT was as if her saying that was a release. Had she released him earlier, he probably wouldn't be in the situation he was in currently. But since he had been released, all he could yearn for was her because that's…that's what he truly wanted. The only thing that was keeping them apart was the fog of that secret. That miscommunication, that misconception. That was the only thing that was between them.

Until now.

He thumbed her cheeks lightly, caressing her lips in his until they were both left gasping with urgency as he was pushing her further into the front door. He didn't need proof, he didn't need pictures, he didn't need bills, and he didn't need records. For some reason, there was no doubt in his mind that she was telling the truth. In that moment, their relationship became extremely dangerous as he forgot that he was indeed married and she forgot that she was pregnant with his child.

But that stopped nothing.

"God…." He huffed, reaching for her thighs as he lifted her onto his hips against the doorframe. "Why do you keep fucking with my mind." HE shook his head, knowing that if he had known any sooner, what they were about to do would be a nightly occurrence.

"For the same reason you keep fucking with mine." she gripped at his hair, breathing heavily against him. "It's a mutual hobby."

He seized her top lip between his and without thinking she opened her mouth to him, her stomach dropping when he eagerly reciprocated opening his mouth and taking her. Her arms snaked around his neck and framed his face as he deepened the kiss.

As he was walking backwards, she hadn't noticed that he was slowly making his way to her bedroom, something that she didn't note until she collapsed back onto a mess of silk and satin that seemed to melt beneath her as he fumbled with his jacket, pulling it off yet never removing his lips from hers. That is until his lips pulled away from hers and began kissing down her jaw line until he reached the base of her ear. She could breathe again, short, sharp, ragged breaths that clouded in front of her. It was as if he were best friends with her body, knowing every spot and every sensitivity; her nails digging into his now bare back as he nipped at her neck.

His lips were rough and he kissed her with a confidence that almost knocked the wind out of her. This was dangerous she knew. This was wrong, she knew. But it felt damn good; she didn't care. His hand at her waist slid down over her hip and grasped her upper thigh, with her eyes snapping open and she watched him as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Without warning his leg moved between hers and his upper thigh incidentally pressed between her legs. The moan escaped her lips before she could control it and it was muffled by his mouth.

He attempted to work at her robe, wanting to see all of her. HE longed to be the one to touch her again, to handle her, to be her sole pleasure. Her body urged him on but her face immediately paralyzed at the contact, feeling his weight beginning to level on top of her. With a strong hand, she pushed him from above her, leaving him puzzled and a little embarrassed as he now stood with no shirt and an undeniable bulge in his pants.

"What's wrong?" He questioned, watching as she tightened her robe around her.

She shook her head, letting out a heavy breath before standing up to face him, lowering her eyes as if to avoid his. "Daniel, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" He squinted at her, seeing how heavy her heart had become as she crossed her arms. With a huff, he stood closer to her, holding the sides of her arms as if he were her protector, her care giver, her lover, her best-friend, her husband. But he was someone else's.

This was all too fast. This is all too sudden. There were too many emotions, too much drama, too much. It all swarmed her mind just by thinking of it and she shook her head once again, trying not to work up too much in the moment. But she couldn't just go back to the way things used to be. It was too deep.

"I'm pregnant…Daniel….And yes I am positive that you're…..I'm positive that you're the father." she had gone from the peak of passion to a drop of no emotion as she attempted to remain unbiased to the situation. She turned around, not even wanting to see his reaction.

"How far along are you?" He questioned a hint of concern in his voice.

"Out of the danger-zone….for right now. Look…." she turned back around. "I don't expect anything from you. I don't need you to even acknowledge this child as your own...I just thought that you deserved to know."

"Are you kidding me Wilhelmina? That's my baby in there…."

"So you believe me?"

"Why the hell wouldn't I?"

"What do you mean? After everything that we've been through, I'm surprised that you are even here! What, did you think that because Claire's sick and you're worried, and you don't love your fiancée, you thought that you could come over here and get a pity fuck? Okay yes, I reciprocated and yes I almost gave in but dammit Daniel…IT is just too messy…We should just leave it as it is."

"Wilhelmina, what the fuck? I'm here because I want to be here! I came because you are the only person in this world right now that I could come to. You are the only one, I don't have a father, my sister barely speaks to me, my mother is in a coma and my wife doesn't even know who I really am! You…YOU are the only person who I feel totally connected to. I don't know why and don't know how but I'll be damned if I let my stupidity and your anger get in the way of what we could have."

She was silent, her eyes not even focused in on his. Slowly her eyes began to glisten and he was curious. "Wilhelmina?"

"You said your wife…" she whispered, stepping back as he dug a hole for himself.

"I…I meant fiancée."

"Then why do you have a wedding ring on?" she questioned, wrapping her arms around herself, feeling the hurt of their relationship begin to tumble back on top of her. HE looked down at his hand and cursed himself internally before looking up and seeing her stunned face.

"I should have known…."

"Wilhelmina…"

"You son of a bitch.."

"Wilhelmina, listen-"

"You married her and then came over here like I was going to be your side-whore? Fuck you and the cheating horse you rode in on, get out of my house." she demanded angrily, nearly fuming as he stood in astonishment of how royally he had fucked up. HE bent down, picking up his discarded shirt, turning around to leave. "Dammit." He cursed to himself, nearing the door before remembering that he forgot his jacket. Tipping back around the bend, he heard a dull thud and returned to find his jacket and a fallen Wilhelmina Slater lying unconscious on the floor.

_Thanks for all your support! It means the world to me =D Tell me what you want to see happen and review! I'll try to make this as enjoyable as possible and make up for lost time lol._

_**-NWJ**_


	10. Three's Company

She could see it. As she looked in the mirror that morning, running a hand down her cheek she could see the time as it swam slowly across her face. Minutes ran from each quadrant of her face as if to signal a time lapse of some sort. Time was passing, with each minute she wasted berating herself with the details of her failed relationship. Precious time was lapsing with each second she dedicated to regret of failure. It was like a bank. she had a certain amount of time always and forever but the more time she spent dwelling on cancerous things, the less time there was for a period to dwell in the amorous, the happy, the joy. She closed her eyes tight, trying to ignore the flutter in her stomach that seemed to remind her that the time she had left was also to be split with a new life. How could she discount her child at the beginning of their life by bringing them into her deterioration? She deserved more. They deserved more.

More time.

After all, when she woke up that morning, he was nowhere to be found. He hadn't stayed to ensure her health or even wrote a note to explain his absence. He was gone, gone to spend his time the way he please. He went to live his life with his wife; and that's what she had to do. she had to live her life the way that she pleased, spend her time wisely.

Literally.

And it was evident that she hadn't been because the last couple months had been filled with weeping depressions over a man, a man. And that was about to end immediately. She refused to dedicate anymore time to him, he deserved nothing, none of her time. She refused to be slated in her own life because then it would be no one else's fault but her own.

No one.

She refused to be his whore, to be his mistress, to sleep with him and have his prints ever-beset into the folly of her skin, have the feel of his kiss always lingering on her lips and the memory of his body imprinted into her memory. This is because she refused to be that woman, that miss that had to purge the layer of feeling from his hands on her body, would wait for the chap of her lips to scrub the feeling of territory from the embrace of his lips, and surround herself with pillows just to create a supplement just to forget the original that should have never been there in the first place.

Not Again.

Standing in her mirror as she readied herself for work and sprayed her Chanel #5, she rejected yet another call before smoothing over the textured jersey that was her black sleeveless dress with raglan pleats at the shoulder. Her hands then resided at the asymmetric peplum waist that was right above the center vent at the asymmetric wrap of the skirt. No one would be able to tell the secret that she was hiding, no one that should know and on one who needed to know. Her only tell-tale was her choice of modest footwear that consisted of a black pair of smooth leather open toe slip-on cage sandals that stuck to her feet. Once again, the caller rang and she picked up angrily, barking into the receiver. "Hello?!" The other end gasped and hung up immediately, leaving her to shrug and return to her business…With no expectation for how the rest of the day would end up.

**OoO**

"So you just left?" She questioned, throwing her hand on the back of her couch as they sat comfortably on a loveseat mid-room. He nodded, pinching at the bridge of his nose before sinking into a couch that he wished would swallow his problems before they came flying back at him.

"I wanted to stay but I feel like if I had, she would have kicked me out anyway and made everything worse."

"I don't see how things could honestly get any worse than how they are right now." Alexis sighed, pouring more into his drink as he straightened his tie. "No, no I should stop now before I head to the office."

"Why are you going to the office?"

"Well, I told Betty that I was at the hospital with mom last night and that's why I didn't come home last night so to avoid her this morning I am going to go to Mode—"

"To solicit sex from your baby mama?"

"Shut-up Alexis!" HE threw the pillow from the couch at her, advancing towards the door. "I'm just going to sit in on a couple of meetings, make sure that she is okay from last night and switch phones."

"Switch phones?"

"Yeah, when the company upgraded company phones, we got the same ones…Same color and everything…."

"And you grabbed her phone by accident?"

He nodded and she shook her head at his stupidity before cackling heartily at him with his thoughts up in the air as to her reason for doing so. "What?"

"You left your phone with the woman that you spent last night with, unbeknownst to her?"

"Yeah, what's the big deal, we'll just switch when I get there?"

"Does Betty have your work number?"

**OoO**

Betty Suarez. When she first stepped foot into the Meade building she repeated to herself that she was a smart, confident and beautiful business woman. She assured herself with the right tools before stepping into the lion's den, she knew that it may be tough but she was prepared. She had her armor on.

And that day was no different.

She was a

Mad

Angry

Hurt woman. And she was prepared to handle the lion's den.

She was on her way to the photo-shoot to confront Wilhelmina when she was stopped by Meagan, her old office buddy. The young girl smiled, stepping in front of her to block her path. "Betty?"

Betty nodded, trying to feign a smile despite her mood. "Yes….Do I know you?"

"Oh I'm sorry, it's been so long—its Meagan…Remember we shared an office when you were promoted?"

"Oh, Oh my gosh, I can't believe that I let that slip my mind! How are you?"

"I'm good, good…But Not as great as you—Married to the boss.." she hinted condescendingly, earning an eye roll from Betty discretely.

"Yeah…Do you need my help or any—"

"Actually yes…I wanted you opinion on something. You see, Wilhelmina has given me the opportunity to direct my own shoot and it involves webs and the models posing with spiders and I don't want to get heavily into the details but nonetheless I originally planned on just using Tarantulas but I have this opportunity to use the Black Widow…They're both here but I just was wondering your opinion."

"Say Meagan….Is Mr. Meade in the building?" she questioned, knowing the girl knew the answer.

"Yes. He is in the shoot with Ms. Slater."

Betty pondered a thought before smiling, patting her former colleague on the back. "Sure, I say go for it and go with the Black Widow."

"But the problem it's …It's p-"

"So what we'll use a Tarantula or some imported spider…Mode is about authenticity, cutting edge. Why wouldn't we go with the most dangerous spider in North America….it's authentic and it's cutting edge…."

Meagan nodded. "That makes sense."

Betty smiled. "Of course it does."

And now she had her ammo.

**OoO**

Daniel stood closely behind Wilhelmina, his shoulder nudging hers as he stepped forward, interrupting her train of thought as she minded the shoot before Meagan arrived. Her eyes glanced over and she sighed, folding her arms over her chest before standing ambiguously next to him.

"I know you probably don't want to talk and you're probably wondering why I'm here but you have my phone."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I have your phone….I assume you have mine."

She looked down to the phone in her hands and looked through it for the first time that morning and she chuckled a little bit to herself. "I'm surprised that I didn't note the corny nature inspired background as a clue…."

"I wasn't paying attention either….We must have been distracted."

"More than desired…But that stops now of course."

"The distraction or us."

"Us? Daniel there is no us….There was a mistake."

"So you think our baby is a mistake?"

"Daniel, do not play word games with me….I never said that my child was a mistake but the way that he or she got here was rather unfortunate…..something that I would prefer to forget."

"But just last night you said that you were just waiting for me to tell Betty."

"And telling by the emptiness in my apartment this morning, you didn't because you went right back to her like nothing happened."

"Nothing did happen and I didn't even go home…I went to Alexis' hotel room because I couldn't stand to face either of you when I feel like I've caused so much pain that I don't know how to resolve."

"Daniel you know how to resolve it you just don't have the balls to do it." she scowled at him.

"How do you feel?"

"How a woman usually feels halfway through her pregnancy."

"Halfway?"

"I told you that it was none of your concern."

"What was none of his concern?"

They both spun around at the sound of Betty's voice as she intercepted between them as Meagan arrived with the Black Widows, placing a crate beside the site.

"Are those…real spiders?" Daniel questioned, pointing to the wooden crate.

"You're not afraid are you Daniel?" She questioned lovingly as if she didn't know that he was with another woman just the night before.

"No." He lied. "It's just; I don't see a medical team here in case of an emergency."

"Oh it's just a couple shots, no big deal." she smiled deviously, putting an arm on his shoulder before kissing his cheek. "Do you know what would be fun?"

"Hmmm?"

"If you did a little fun profile shot with a spider…Just one….."

"What?"

"Don't you think?" she smiled suggestively as he stewed, growing nervous as she leaned into him with a glint in her eyes.

"Wilhelmina, why don't you show him how it's done?" It wasn't part of the plan, but why not, it might get him to go near them and hopefully touch them.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, your ring is amazing, so life-like in its distinctions….It would be nice to put them side by side." She noted, looking at Wilhelmina's Arachnid jewelry. "Unless you don't feel comfortable without being done up and you can't do a natural shot….It's understandable….Some of us have natural beauty and others just don't."

Wilhelmina scoffed, turning her back on the naiveté that stood before her before she lost her cool. "I don't know what you're trying to do Betty but I am perfectly fine watching the models do what they were paid to do…model. I've lived that life and I am perfectly content with telling them what to do rather than doing the job myself."

"Wow, long speech for just a simple request Wilhelmina. It's just a picture."

Wilhelmina sighed, looking at her watch briefly before smoothing the lining of her dress. "Betty, unlike you my magazine is actually profitable...And I'd prefer to tend my time to that rather than entertaining your dead-end conversation. Besides….polyester is blinding on you." She turned her nose up at the young girl before crossing the floor to where Meagan was, filling out forms for the spiders on set.

"Betty what was that about?" He questioned as she circled him, standing before him before embracing is lips briefly, holding onto his cheeks.

"IT was just a thought…"

He sighed as she continued to peck his lips, each kiss growing deeper. Somehow, he could feel Wilhelmina's eyes boring into his head despite his own eyes being shut tight and suddenly he couldn't' take it anymore. It didn't matter if he was going to end up getting burned in making things right because things couldn't possibly get any worse than they already were, so he thought. "Betty wait…" He ejected her from her grasps. "We need to talk."

"Talk? Talk about what—Oh no let me guess….You sleeping around?"

"What?" He questioned, stepping back from her. "I'm not sleeping around…"

"Says the man whose phone I called this morning only to have it picked up by his whore?"

"Betty about that—"

"What? And don't whisper like you don't want the whole world to know that you're fucking your partner." she hissed, nearing him dangerously until their toes touched, her body leaned into him. "How dare you…"

"Betty it's not what you think."

"Oh?" she questioned, chuckling a bit. "I believe that it's exactly what I think. You bastard.."

"Betty let's talk in private…" He tugged at her arm and she pulled away harshly, swinging back from him.

"5 years Daniel…5 goddamn years….I trusted you, I finally thought that you were over your playboy stage shit when in actuality you'll always be a dog….And what pisses me off….Is that you're not even man enough to admit it you bitch-ass...bastard."

He opened his mouth to speak but she stormed off in Wilhelmina's direction, nearing the spiders. By now, she had drawn the attention of the room before stabbing her pump into the crate of spiders, making those around her jump before she stared into Wilhelmina's eyes, seeing the spiders begin to crawl around the studio. Meagan ran frantically, the rest of the crew doing the same with not a clue as to do with two dozen spiders roaming frenziedly with the unknown truth that they weren't just regular spiders.

They were poisonous.

Betty's eyes locked with her antagonist finally, the two of them standing a short distance away and for a second, she could have sworn to see a tear glisten in the young girl's eyes. But that was short lived.

"Is this a hobby Wilhelmina; Stealing other people's husbands? Well specifically Meades…I mean…first Bradford now Daniel….But then again, there was your failed attempt at Ted LeBeau….Yeah I knew about that…I guess that just means that you just like picking at other women's sloppy seconds…..So I hope you enjoy mine, maybe he'll do you the courtesy of using a condom…You know how things can go around…." she started to stalk off but retracted her step, a small smile on her face. "And by the way, you've got something on your leg."

Wilhelmina stared ahead, ignoring her comment as she walked off. But lo' and behold, there was something on her leg…A Black Widow spider, it's back a jet black except for the red mark than spanned across its length in the shape of a dormant hourglass.

If only she knew just how time was running out…..Something had to give. Someone had to go.

Because three's…..a crowd.

_To be continued…._


	11. DoubleSided Tape

Left or Right. 4 blocks East or 4 Blocks West. Which way would he go? Who would he choose….Choose; such a….poor choice of words. Choosing a human being as if to sort through their qualities and quirks to decide if they were not poignant for you to deal with. If their personality didn't rival yours, if you could deal with them….Seems reasonable but in that moment, in that instance, the phrase was just poor….Rather than who he would choose…Who was he compelled to love beyond circumstance? Whose flaws were he compelled to weaken to that of a nick in their personality? Who was he compelled to sacrifice for without blinking? That would decide Left or right…That would factor out East or west, which way. That would compel him to….choose….a poor choice of words yet utterly what he was forced to do….Which is why he set out in a direction.

Step by Step.

He knocked lightly on her door, waiting patiently with a pace that began to wear deep into the soles of his feet. After a long night at Mode, de-arachnid-ing the premises and sorting through a PR fiasco of the "Betty Breakdown" As they were calling it, he was ready to talk, ready to explain.

She opened her door briefly, closing it again upon meeting his eyes until his foot stuck out and his arm reached to thrust the door back against the wall before stepping into the room. "We need to talk."

OoO

She walked the length of the living room with a slow bout of anger that seemed to ball in her forehead as she rubbed her temples, wearing a thin trace in the carpet. "You mean to tell me….." she smiled heinously before looking up with a sense of disbelief. "That you got that bitch pregnant?"

His eyes flickered up at her as if to confirm his truth moment and she covered her face with her hands before sliding into a chair that was the head of the near dining room table. Almost robotic were her movements before she sat back slowly into the cushion of the chair, sinking into it's depths as her eyes welled finely. "Let me….Let me just ask you this one question…" she lifted her head and looked into his eyes sadly, tapping a nail on the dining room table. "Why me?" She shook her head slowly, shrugging her shoulders.

"What—What do you mean?" He asked, standing across the table, not wanting to sit down with the fear that she may flip the table and leave his body to wither under the weight of an 80 pound oak structure.

"Why the…the girl from Queens Daniel…." she spoke, gaining a husk in her voice as she stared at him in disgust. "Why the girl that went to Community college, the girl that moved back and forth from the city just to accommodate the flocculating funds in her family…..Why the girl that finally caught a break Daniel, why me….OF all the woman in the world you could have screwed up…Why'd it have to be me?"

"Betty I am so sorry I—"

"Daniel don't….I don't need an apology, I don't need anything from you…." she looked down, flicking her fingers before standing up at the table. "You know, I pity people like you Daniel…." she walked towards him, meeting the tip of his toes with her pointed heels. "I bet you probably think that after this you can go run off with your little whore and gallop into the sunset but If I know anything about Wilhelmina Slater it is that it will be a cold day in hell before she joins you in this shit-storm of a mess that you're about to bring on yourself. So I foresee you being alone, poor after I clean you out for all your worth and jobless…because no one will want anything to do with Meade Corporations if the face of the company is a cheating scoundrel."

"You know what Betty….I don't know what happened to you but—"

"You happened to me Daniel! You want to know why I've changed, it's you…You and everything that you've put me through…You have turned me into this."

"Betty you don't get to blame me for what you've become….The minute you stepped foot in London and got an ounce of power you became as big-headed and egotistical as you wanted to be and from that point on I was no longer with the woman that I fell in love with."

"So what you're saying is that I became a bitch so then you went and screwed one?"

"It's not like that and if anything, she's not the other woman!"

"Excuse me?"

"I cheated on her with you Betty so—okay I've messed up in the past, I was horrible bouncing between both women but you were the one that was trying to solicit me when I was with Wilhelmina in the first place. I haven't slept with her since the engagement Betty and whether or not you believe me… is your choice but I am done with you and I will take the fall in the press Betty, I will do all that I can to have you come out of this as clean as possible so that this does not get ugly…No one knows that we're married…The divorce will be silent—"

"Divorce, who said anything about divorce?" she smirked, towering her head to the side as he stopped mid-sentence.

"Well what do you expect us to do, live in bliss when we can't stand to be in the same room together."

"Well I hope you sure as hell don't expect me to just let you go off and be with her so that you can marry her next."

"I never said anything about marrying Wilhelmina…My main concern is taking care of my child."

"You tickle me Daniel…" She smiled. "And as for _'your child', _you have no connection to that child in the media. As far as the public goes, that bastard is a Wilhelmina Slater one night stand gone awry."

"Betty that is not going to happen…"

"Oh yes it is….And as far as Meade goes, you will get your little baby mama to sign over 17% of her shares over to me and you will be doing the same."

"Betty I'll give you a handsome settlement but you don't get to touch Meade—"

"And if you don't…The world will know just what has gone on between you and…Wilhelmina Slater in the last 2 years….the sex….the breakups…the pregnancy…the miscarriage. The whole nine."

"Betty, you wouldn't."

"I would…..I mean, I never thought that you would ever hurt me but I guess the moral of the story is to expect….the unexpected."

"Betty I don't see what you can possibly stand to gain from all of this."

"You can't, really Daniel? Is your mind that simplified? I'm going to ruin you….That's what this will gain me…To see you in as much pain as I am….You will publicly deny your child…You will hand over shares of your father's legacy to me…permanently…..And you will be my bastardized husband until I deem the time necessary for us to separate….You do not get the love of your life…You do not get your dream of children…You do not get to fulfill your yearn of making your father proud…You. Do. Not. Get. Happiness, Daniel….That is what I stand to gain…Seeing you suffer…Until I…I say so." she glared at him coldly before opening the door to her hotel room. "And that does more for me than you'll ever understand."

**OoO**

"Can we talk?" He was weary, leaning against the doorframe of her apartment with nothing more in him to give. He was spent, having thought over his wife's threat, visited his unconscious mother in the hospital and watched a scotch consciously without having a second thought towards drinking it. Just the notion that he could do so being enough for him; Just enough

She stepped back from the door with her arms strapped to her chest as he walked in slowly, closing the door behind him. Her brow was raised to him as he reached for her hand, leading her to the nearest lounge chair. She sighed deeply, not wanting to sit down while he paced the floor, his hands in his pockets.

"I hope you're not here for a pity fuck."

"She knows."

Her demeanor remained stoic despite the creeping smile that was beginning to mount her lips. It brought her a glimmer of hope knowing that he finally had the balls to tell her the true. "What did she say?"

"She's…she's fine with it." He stumbled, looking away from her, clad in a sweater vest and button up shirt.

Wilhelmina scoffed, turning her head before getting out of the chair quickly, nearing the door. "Get out."

"What?"

"Obviously you came here thinking that I was some type of fool that is going to just sit here and listen to your poorly delivered lies; but sadly I just don't have the time to entertain that." she opened the door wide, her hand on the knob as he inched towards where she stood. "See your way out—"

He captured her lips in his abruptly, slamming the door closed as his arm wrapped around her waist to press her against him yet at the same time, stop her from trying to pull apart. Her mind was telling her to disengage but her body was responding in a way that contradicted the carefully structured relationship of any human being's physical disposition. Damn…Only he could disrupt the age old practice of human being response.

Despite her brain sending the messages; pull away, back up, slap him, kick him, hate him….She couldn't bring herself to do it. She loved him too much.

And that she hated herself for.

It was a dangerous love that they had, which he knew. Probably the reason for him pulling away the moment her hand finally released the doorknob. He stood in front of her, hands meeting at the small of her back as if he was attempting to corner her from escaping him. She had to hear what he had to say loud and clear.

And to his surprise; she was.

HE opened his mouth to speak and realized that he was literally looking down at her to do so. He smirked and she squinted softly, questioning him with a whisper. "What?"

"Are you barefoot?"

She looked down at her feet briefly, placing a hand on his forearm as to keep her balance. "Why is that important?"

HE scanned her outfit, seeing a scoop neck dress that was seemingly stuck to her body with white stripes on a navy ensemble, the lining done in a simple aqua. "It doesn't, I just realized how much height your shoes give you…I forgot how short you are without them."

"Don't try the cutesy thing with me Daniel…I still don't like you." Her mouth was firm in a thin line, trying desperately to maintain it as much as she could but something inside her wouldn't let that happen. Apart of her still did hate him for what he did to her, but most of her still loved him for the good times that they still had. They knew each other better than anyone else did and that was something that a bitter feud could damage, but had no ability to erase.

"I know Willie, I know and I know that I hurt you but…I plan on spending the rest of my life trying to make that up to you…I don't know what will happen but when the dust settles it's you…that I want to be able to say helped me through it."

"Through what?"

HE closed his eyes tight, now dreading having to actually tell her what they were about to face. But together." Can you sit down again?"

**OoO**

"My main concern is that you and the baby get out of this situation unscathed….I have no idea what I'm going to do but-"

"What you are going to do? What WE are going to do."

"Wilhelmina—"

"No Daniel, you don't get to hide me behind a lamppost just because your spawn is renting a loft inside of me…I can handle Betty Suarez…Have you forgotten who you're talking to?"

"I know Wils but she's changed…she-"

"She's me….She got a big shot at a magazine and in order to save face, she had to create one of her own…." His mouth formed a small 'o' doubly surprised that she knew, that she could see Betty for who she really is.

"Now I mastered scheming before Betty Suarez even knew what a taco looked like…I'm not worried in the least."

"So we're going to handle this together?"

"Yes….together…"

He smiled, standing as she did as if to near her before she pressed a palm to his chest, pushing him away. "Whoa there Danny boy..Just because your wife's off her rocker doesn't mean that you get to come paddling back to me….Now you're married and granted, that's never stopped me before but you also hit me you pale asshole…You hit me and you broke my heart and a little kiss or angry sex is not going to make me forget that….I don't trust you and quite frankly, I barely like you but somehow I manage to love you…but having my heart means nothing without the rest of me…So you have a lot of work to do."

"What about Betty?"

"I am going to have lunch with her."

"Willie, I don't think that that's a good idea."

"Well then I guess that it's great I don't give a damn about what you think."

**OoO**


	12. Give And Take

Betty tapped her foot impatiently, ignoring passersby who asked if the empty chair across from her was taken. She shook her head at her watch before looking outside of the window, the brisk cold seemingly affecting everyone once again….that is everyone but the lovebirds. she closed her eyes sharply at the couples in the window, huddled up against each other for a mutual warmth. Not today, not now. She was yet to drop a single tear for him during the duration of the whole escapade and refused to….But she figured her eyes were not privy to the agreement because she could feel them beginning to well up despite her internal wall.

But that wasn't her.

The true her; the real her wanted to go home and sit at her yellow dining table. She wanted to lean back, washing her hands over its chipping wood and cry; she wanted to cry with her sister, with her father, with her family. Daniel wasn't her family, he wasn't even her husband. He was a blip that was about to be erased from the chapter of her life.

Tick Tock. Time ticked away in its usual fashion with no appeal to the everyday life; the everyday life of any and every body. Looking at her watch, she grew impatient as the steel plated chair across from her remained empty with each passing moment. Of course she didn't have day and damn well wasn't going to waste her morning for that bullshit.

She looked outside; only seeing snuggled couples huddled up in the falling snow as if they were glued together. Something inside of her wanted to turn her head and gag but another side of her, most her wanted to smile; Part of her delighted in love even if it hadn't found its way to her yet. She was still the old Betty, still good, still kind hearted…But that other side of her, the smaller part didn't want to be. That Betty wanted revenge but it was fighting a losing battle; sure she was angry but at the end of the day, all she wanted was to move on.

And for him to suffer.

It made no sense to her that she would be left alone and hurt while he skipped merrily on his way with another woman. It didn't make sense and it…it just wasn't right.

Which is something that she planned on conveying to Wilhelmina once she arrived but that moment never came because there was no arrival; and that alone ticked her off. This time instead of checking her watch, she checked her phone and got a pretty good idea why.

OoO

Wilhelmina primped skillfully in the mirror that stood in her hallway, puckering red lips, fluffing big hair and straightening the skirt of her dress beneath her coat, the garment being a Roland Mouret's cream stretch-crepe dress. Artfully pleated and finished with black woven panels, effortlessly hiding what she needed and topping off the matter with shiny red pumps that she knew she probably shouldn't be wearing but really didn't give a damn. One pair of 4 inches and the press'll sniff out her business in a heartbeat.

Despite looking good, she didn't feel good. For some reason, she wasn't….she wasn't enjoying his company as much as she thought that she would. For some reason, when she saw him she saw an annoying horn dog…with a ring on his finger. For some reason, she still felt like he was someone else's.

"Wils, are you still going?" He questioned as he came up behind her with his hands occupied at his tie.

"Nothing is going to change my mind Daniel, I need to speak with her whether you like it or not."

"I'd just rather handle this, it's my mess….let me clean it up." He straightened his tie and found his hands at her waist, kissing her cheek before she jerked back, spinning around.

"I don't want to be late."

"You alright?" she smiled weakly as he stared at her with concern before she backed up.

"I have to go…"

"Okay, just promise me that when it comes to the divorce in the situation at hand, let me talk to her about that."

She stared at him, watching as he turned around to retreat to the guest bedroom, a place where he'd been sleeping most of the time. "Wait."

HE turned around, straightening his suit. "What's wrong?"

"Sign over 10% of your shares to Betty."

"What?"

"I said sign—"

"No I heard you, I just don't understand why you would say something like that….Why should I give into her demands?"

Wilhelmina fixed a stare on him, gnawing at her tongue as she stood there with not much of an answer. And for some other reason, she also didn't like his tone. Concerning Betty, she had her reasoning; personally feeling as though she owed Betty nothing because she didn't know that they were engaged when she slept with him. Besides, she owed no one anything; not an explanation or a settlement of some sort because she didn't feel at fault.

But felt that he should.

It was beginning to bother her that he didn't give a damn that he hurt BEtty….Just like he didn't give a damn when he hurt her…HE just moved on just like that and blamed her for the whole ordeal. And that didn't sit well with her at all; knowing the pain of someone that you loved betraying your confidence, defiling your relationship and to top it all off…he married her…He's married to her and just acts like he's single and ready to mingle….And she had to live up to what she had told him before.

She refused to be his mistress.

"Because you owe her Daniel, you broke her heart, something that you're beginning to become an expert at or better yet fall back on because you did do a lot of that back in the good ol' days didn't you?"

"Wilh—"

"No, let me finish….Now I've let you shack up in my house for 2 weeks and you haven't called a lawyer, met with a mediator or even attempted to reach common ground with her on where this is going and she doesn't deserve that nor do I deserve to be strung along ."

"Since when are you team Betty?"

"Team Betty? Daniel this isn't Twilight…I've been thinking and I've come to the conclusion that she isn't terribly wrong about Demanding certain things from you…she is angry….And because you hurt her, because you deceived her as well as myself….You need to make this up not try to make this go away."

"I don't understand where this coming from….Just the other day you were ready to take her down."

"Well, like I said; it's been two weeks and besides…..This is not for you to understand the origin, this is for you to correct at the root….God, you sound like a child…Don't talk around it…Do something about it because it's beginning to bother me."

"But—"

"And if you don't, then I'm afraid, you're going to have to leave because I need you to severe your ties with her before you try and mend the ones you have with me…I'm not bringing a child into this…chaos…Because that's what this is…pure chaos…And I won't have it."

He didn't know whether it was hormones that spurred this outbreak or what but he knew that she was serious, watching her snatch up her purse and walk through the double doors. About to go after her, his phone rang and seeing the number he picked up immediately, not knowing what was waiting on the other line.

OoO

Hand in hand, they walked through the doors of the ICU unit, completely forgetting the cameras and press that flashed around them attempting to capture the moments seeing how somehow had already arrived. Seeing his sister, he embraced her tightly despite those watching and ignored all other murmurs before Wilhelmina walked away, peeking in room to see Claire's eyes fluttering open and closed with a haze washing over her.

She felt a hand touch her lower back as she did so and just as quickly, felt a hand swipe it away. "Sorry, no pawing in public." Alexis quipped, opening the door to let them in as a mildly cohesive Claire smiled weakly, a menial drop in the left corner of her mouth.

"Mom…" He whispered, kneeling at her bedside as she lifted her right hand, stroking his hair slowly and briefly before he moved to kiss her cheek.

"The doctor's said that she's a walking miracle…..All of that time being under, she should be brain dead….paralyzed…."

"So she's fine?"

"Well she'll be in a wheelchair until she can regain full use of her left side but she can go home in a week or so….There's just one problem."

"What's that?"

"I have to go back to France…Fashion Week…DJ needs to be in school…I can't stay at the house with her…."

"So you need me to?"

"Well she is your mother Daniel, so there shouldn't be a problem…"

"No, no…I'm fine with that…"

"Yeah just move your things out of Wilhelmina's apartment." They all turned around seeing Betty in the doorway. "How is she?" she questioned, walking up to the other side of her as Claire looked around, noting the tension in the room

"I'm glad that you came Betty." Daniel whispered, genuinely grateful for her being there.

Her hand moved to cover his unconscientiously, giving it a light squeeze. "She is my mother-in-law after all…And she's been good to me."

"Alexis…" Wilhelmina called out, pushing a hand on her shoulder. "Let's go get some coffee…"

"Oh no I'm good." she responded obliviously.

"No you're not, you look like an 8 year old seamstress working the graveyard shift, now move!" she barked, pushing the taller woman in the hallway before closing the door behind them.

Daniel hid his smile, looking down at his mother as she drifted back to sleep, losing her grip on his other hand as Betty back away, putting her purse in the nearest chair. "Can we talk?"

"Over your ill mother's sickly body?"

"She's sleeping…And besides, it's not like we'd get any privacy anywhere else in this place."

"Fine…what? I'm not changing my mind…."

"Just listen….All I'm asking is that you leave Wilhelmina and the baby out of this…this isn't about them, this isn't their mess….Don't take it out on them…I know you're angry but please…keep this between the two of us….I'll sign over 10% of my shares to you in addition to two magazines of your choice and you'll have full publicity reign over how this comes out in this press."

"Fine." she shrugged stoically before sitting back in the chair after moving her purse aside.

"Fine? Really?"

"PR Control, Shares and 2 magazines."

"You're fine with that…."

"Sure, I'm fine with that but I don't think you will be."

"Why is that? I'm offering it to you, why wouldn't I be okay?"

"You said that I get two magazines right?"

"Yes…"

"Well…..I want Deliciouso…..and Mode."

_To be continued….._


End file.
